DarkFairy Love
by MyPalletshippingLove
Summary: (Palletshipping FanFic) Ash has finally gotten 4 gym medals so Clemont is ready to challenge him. However lots of things will happen before that fight happens. Legendary Pokémon, adventures, mysteries, surprises, flashbacks and a very best childhood friend get all mixed up. Pallet Town's best trainer doesn't know it but his heart will take a very important decision in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1—Reunion**

Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena are on Route 15 heading to Lumiose City. It's a beautiful cloudy day and the wind whispers softly on their direction. They had just finished eating lunch: Clemont's yummy spaghetti. Ash has already 4 of the 8 gym badges and they are ready to go to Clemont's gym for Ash to challenge him to win the Electric Type-gym medal.

—Doesn't the wind feel nice in your hair Ash? —Serena asked with curiosity as she saw Ash's hair moving due to the wind.

—I guess so. I can't wait to get to Lumiose City to challenge you Clemont! —Ketchum exclaimed with energy. Serena got a little bit irritated because Ash seemed not to care about her opinion.

—All you want to do is fight, you never let your Pokémon rest—Clemont said laughing.

—Pikachu!

—I guess Pikachu wants to fight too—Bonnie said smiling as Pikachu and Dedenne kept walking in front of the group.

The forest was making a beautiful sound just like if Meloetta was singing. Suddenly the Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town's stomach made a strong sound even louder than the sound of the trees moving.

—Are you always hungry? —Serena asked laughing.

—I guess. Look! There's a berry bush there! —he said energetically. He and his Pikachu ran so fast to get to the bush so they could get some berries for the group.

—Be careful! It can be a poisonous bush! —Serena yelled worried about her childhood crush.

—Ow! —a mysterious boy yelled after Ash pulled his maroon hairs thinking they were a branch of berries.

—I'm sorry!

—Well, well, well. Look who's here. Ashy boy! —Gary exclaimed standing up with a bowl filled with berries.

—Pikachu! —the Pokémon exclaimed full of happiness jumping into Gary and standing on his shoulder.

—What did he just call him? And why did Pikachu jumped to him like that?—Serena asked jealously.

—Ashy boy? —Bonnie answered with confusion—he's really handsome!

—Don't repeat that!

—But you just…

—Shut up Bonnie!

—Gary! It's been so long! —Ash exclaimed with lots of excitation. He couldn't resist hugging his childhood's best friend so tenderly.

—Why is he hugging that strange guy like that?

—I don't know, maybe they are old friends—Clemont answered thoughtfully.

—I know Ashy boy. Of all the places in the world, I never thought I'd be running into you near the capital of love—Gary said laughing.

—That boy really annoys me! —Serena said angrily.

—And what are you doing here? —Ash questioned with curiosity.

—I'm doing some research for Professor Rowan. I'm working with him and he sent me to make an investigation about Yvetal and Xerneas, the legendary Pokémon of Kalos.

—Really? That sounds very interesting!

—It's rather boring. But let's talk about you. Who are your friends? —Gary said so Ash could get them into their conversation.

—Well, this is Clemont. He's the leader of the Electric-type gym here in Lumiose City.

—Nice to meet you.

—Nice to meet you too. Hey! He's like that red-haired girl you travelled with in Kanto. She was a gym leader too, right?

—_What?_ —Serena asked jealously in her mind.

—This is Bonnie. She's Clemont's sister.

—Oh my God! You're so handsome! Can I hug you? —Bonnie asked hugging Gary without his permission.

—Sure. You're a cute girl—Gary said smiling.

—Oh my God! He said I'm cute!

—Excuse her please—Clemont said ashamed of his sister's behavior.

—Don't worry.

—Aren't you going to introduce me Ash?

—Of course. She's Serena—Ash said smiling.

—Is that all you're saying about me?

—Nice to meet you Serena.

—Oh, nice to meet you…

—Oh right! His name is Gary. He's my childhood's best friend. We grew up in Pallet Town together. He is professor Oak's grandson.

Serena got frustrated that Ash introduced Gary saying a lot of things about him and just introduced her with her name.

—You're professor Oak's grandson? —Bonnie questioned excited.

—Ashy boy, you didn't have to say that.

—Ah! —Bonnie exclaimed hugging Gary again.

—Isn't this girl cute? —Gary said laughing.

—It must be very cool to be professor Oak's grandson—Clemont said.

—It's not that special but well, it is cool to grow up in a place full of Pokémon if that's what you mean.

—And so? Where's your Umbreon?

—She's back in our Investigation Centre in Lumiose City, I went to Dendemille Town to pick up something Professor Rowan left me there with one of his colleagues. Now I'm going back to Lumiose City and I picked up these berries for eating on my way. If you guys need any feel free to pick some—Gary said with tremendous sympathy.

—Great! Come with us! We're going to Lumiose City too—Ash said happily that he could travel with his old friend once more.

Ash's invitation to Gary to travel with them crashed Serena's pride because she thought it was special when Ash invited her to travel with him. She was sure of one thing; she didn't like Gary Oak at all. For some reason Gary seemed familiar for her but she couldn't remember why, just like Ash couldn't remember when he met her. What a coincidence!

Ash, Gary, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie started traveling together. Lumiose City was still far, about two days walking since they had to pass Route 15 and Route 16 to get to Kalos capital. It was about two hours of a conversation of the group learning more about Gary, especially Bonnie and Ash. Serena didn't show her irritation nor her boredom.

—You've changed.

—Really? How's that? —Gary asked surprised.

—You're not that annoying as before.

—I guess it's because I'm way more mature now. My life as a Pokémon researcher has done that. I can annoy you if you want to—Gary said taking Ash's head and playing with his hair.

—Stop it!

—_God! Stop that now! Stop it!_ —Serena shouted inside of her head.

—Gary was here, Ash is a loser—Gary said laughing—oh my God! I can't believe I wrote that on that fence almost six years ago.

The time passed by so fast, it was seven o' clock and the sky went starry. It was a beautiful night. They were just a few miles from Lumiose City now. Route 16 was very close from their current location.

—I guess we're going to camp here. Is it okay for you? —Ash questioned Gary. It was clear that he cared about his opinion.

—Sure but I don't have any sleeping bag.

—That's no problem. I have an extra one—Clemont said giving Gary his extra sleeping bag.

—Thank you so much.

—Are you going to sleep already? —Bonnie asked surprised.

—Yes, I woke up very early today. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have a good night—Gary said walking a few steps apart and opened his bag to sleep on it.

—Well Clemont, will you help me get some firewood?

—Sure Ash, let's go.

—I'm going to walk around. Are you going to be ok? —Serena asked worried about Bonnie staying alone.

—Of course. I'm with Gary—Bonnie said happily.

—Ok.

It didn't take long before Ash and Clemont got back with lots of firewood and lighted a bonfire.

—I want to eat marshmallows! —Bonnie exclaimed energetically.

—Be quiet! Gary's sleeping! —Ash said with a low voice.

—I'm sorry.

—Here, just don't eat too much because then you won't be able to sleep—said Clemont giving his sister a bag of marshmallows.

After half hour they started to get worried about Serena who had not gotten back yet.

—Serena hasn't come back. I'm worried.

—Don't worry sis. I'll go look for her.

—No, I'll go look for her. You guys stay here and take care of Gary—Ash said taking a lamp and getting into the forest.

—Be careful!

Ash got into the thick, dark forest. There wasn't any signal of the girl. He saw lots of nocturnal Pokémon instead.

—Serena? Are you there? —Ash questioned hoping for her to hear him.

He walked until he got near the river. Serena was there having a shower in the water.

—Serena!

—Ash! Oh, don't look! —Serena exclaimed nervous because she was on a pink bikini suit.

—What are you doing? You're going to get sick!

—I can do what I want. Now go away!

—Get out the water. We're worried about you and we're all going to sleep now.

—Fine! —Serena said angry. She got out of the water and put on her clothes again. As she didn't have a towel her clothes got wet too.

—I can't believe you just did that, and without a towel.

—I wanted to take a shower and that's it. You don't need to blame me for that.

—By the way it was a nice bikini—Ash said laughing.

—Shut up! —Serena shouted as she got blushed. However she took very well this little compliment from Ketchum even though it was just a simple joke—you know, we met on a forest just like this.

—I remember that.

—Really?

—Of course. Professor's Oak camp was on a forest. If it hadn't been on a forest then it wouldn't have been a camp—said Ash laughing.

—Yeah—Serena said discouraged—so you still not remember?

—I'm sorry.

—That's fine. As I said, you'll remember soon—she said smiling.

—I hope I will—he said smiling too.

—Ash?

—Yup?

—That friend of yours, Gary…—she said kind of nervous.

—Yes?

—…nothing, just ignore it—she said looking down.

—What's going on Sere? Is there something wrong?

—No! Nothing at all—she said embarrassed.

—Well, let's get going. I'm very tired and I want to sleep.

Ash and Serena finally got where the others were. Bonnie, Gary, Dedenne and Pikachu were already asleep and Clemont was there waiting.

—What happened? —Clemont asked surprised when he saw Serena's clothes all wet.

—Nothing. Good night—Serena said getting into her sleeping bag without changing clothes.

—Well bro, I'm going to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a tiring day too, good night—Ash said yawning and getting into his sleeping bag.

—Good night Ash, sleep well—Clemont said smiling and getting into his sleeping bag too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2—Arrival to Lumiose City**

It's 3am. Gary has just woken up. His sleeping is out of phase. He decides to take a walk around the place. The moon is glamming, the stars are bright. Inside the forest he sees lots of Pokémon. He finally arrives to a small river and he sits on a rock. He remembers that night before the Silver Conference, that special night he and Ash spent together talking.

—Hey! —Bonnie said smiling seeing Gary sitting on the rock.

—Oh my God! You scared me!

—Sorry.

—Come on, sit next to me—Gary invited her pleasantly.

—Sure. You can't sleep. Can you? —she asked curiously.

—No I can't. I guess it's because I went to bed so early but damn I was so tired. Can't you sleep either?

—I ate too much marshmallows, my brother told me I was going to be unable to sleep but I didn't want to believe him—Bonnie said laughing.

—Well I'm glad I'm not going to stay up all night all by myself—Gary said smiling.

Bonnie blushed. This boy was behaving like a genuine gentleman with her.

—Bonnie?

—Yes? —she asked blushed.

—How is Ash?

—Ash? Don't you know him? —she asked confused.

—I know him but I haven't seen him in like three years. How is he like now? —Gary asked with curiosity.

—Well, he's very happy he gets to travel with us and challenge lots of trainers. He wants to be the very best. He's very gentle and he's a good friend too. He's really fun.

—I see. How does he interact with each one of you?

—Well, he and my brother are like best buds even though it's been just a few months since we met. I see him as an older brother.

—That's really nice—Gary said smiling—what about the girl? Serena is it?

—Yes. Well she and Ash are also good friends but I think she wants to be more than that—Bonnie gossiped.

—Really? —Gary asked laughing—Ash having a girlfriend? I just don't buy it.

—Why?

—I don't know. Ash is one of those people you see and say: he's not a boyfriend material.

—Not a boyfriend material? —Bonnie asked confused.

—You're still too young, sweet little girl. You will understand it someday—Gary said mysteriously.

—I hate it when people tell me stuff like that! I am old enough to know!

—I'm sorry—Gary said ashamed.

—Well Mr. Oak…

—Call me Gary.

—Well Gary, can I ask you a question?

—Of course sweetie, what is it?

—Why did you decide to be scientist and not a Pokémon trainer anymore? —she asked curiously.

—I like that you say I'm a scientist, yeah! Well, I'll tell you, at first I wasn't sure enough. I mean, my grandpa is one of the most known Pokémon researchers in the world and that was something that made me feel pressured to be as good as him—Gary said after taking a long breath.

—Was it that hard?

—Just at the beginning. Anyway, seeing Ash become stronger than me made me realize that I was not made to be a trainer. I always wanted to discover new things, new Pokémon, it got pretty much all my attention and being a trainer at first helped me because I got to meet hundreds of Pokémon by myself.

—That's really sweet—Bonnie said smiling.

—However I'm not saying that I'm bad at Pokémon fights, I can kick Ashy's ass if I want to—Gary said laughing.

—I'd like to see that—Bonnie said laughing too—and now you're on this investigation because?

—I really want to discover something about these legendary Pokémon, there is little information about them and professor Rowan sent me on this task.

—Who is this professor Rowan? I believed you worked with your grandfather.

—I did it at first. I worked with my grandfather during my first year then I decided to fly—Gary said smiling.

—And you flied?

—Of course. I worked with professor Elm for six months in Johto, after that I worked with professor Birch for another six months in Hoenn. Then I worked with professor Rowan for a year in Sinnoh. I guess I really loved his way of researching stuff, his style. Then I worked with professor Juniper in Unova for another six months and finally I decided to work with professor Rowan again, even though my grandfather is my all-time inspiration, professor Rowan is my mentor and I really like that he and my grandfather get along pretty well—Gary said inspired looking at the moonlight.

—Wow. I feel like I admire you—Bonnie said surprised.

—Really? Why?

—You've done a lot of things for your work and your dreams. I can see that.

—Yes, I have. And I feel really happy. I'm telling you, I want to be the very best Pokémon researcher. Is it that crazy?

—I don't think so. Ash wants to be the very best Pokémon trainer. You two are so alike in that.

—I haven't noticed that before—Gary said surprised.

—Well I'm glad I made you notice—Bonnie yawned.

—Well little girl, it's time to sleep, c'mon get on my shoulders—Gary said taking Bonnie with his arms and sitting her around his neck.

—Oh my god! My brother doesn't even do this—Bonnie said excited.

Bonnie and Gary joined the others on their sleep after a nice conversation. And the sun came out, they were one day away from Lumiose City, if they didn't have any difficulty they would get there by night. Ash woke up and there was Gary like he never though he would see him: he was making breakfast!

—What? You're making breakfast? —Ash questioned like he didn't believe what he was seeing.

—Good morning Ashy boy, how would you like your eggs?

—…scrambled. That'd be fine.

—Ok—Gary said smiling.

—May I ask?

—Once you're not home you have to learn to cook for yourself. You're not going to buy fast food all the time—Gary said laughing.

—You're not home?

—Don't you know anything about me Ashy boy?

—He lives in Sinnoh—Bonnie said waking up.

—Really? —Ash asked surprised.

—Good morning sweet girl. And yes, I'm still working with professor Rowan so I live in Twinleaf Town. Oh by the way I'm a very close friend of Dawn's now.

—I'm so happy for you—Ash said happily.

—Good morning fellas—Clemont said a little bit sleepy.

—Good morning. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.

—Thank you Gary, it smells pretty good—Clemont said smiling.

After a few minutes Gary served breakfast for all and they sat over a little table near the limits of Route 15 and Route 16.

—Serena's still asleep. Should we wait for her? —Ash asked.

—Don't worry. I'm gonna wake her up—Bonnie said walking closer to Serena.

—Wait Bonnie! What are you going to do? —Clemont questioned worried.

—Se-re-na! Wake up girl! —Bonnie screamed.

—Oh my God! What did you just do? —Clemont asked ashamed.

—Ouch! Why did you do that? —Serena woke up really annoyed.

—We're having breakfast. Gary spent his time on making it for us. Come on! Join us on the table—Bonnie said running back and sitting on the table.

—I can't believe you just did that. You're cool—Gary said laughing.

—Oh, I'm sorry guys, I don't feel hungry. I'll continue sleeping but please, enjoy your breakfast.

—What? Get your ass in here Ryhorn girl! —Bonnie shouted again.

—Bonnie!

—That's fine Bonnie, she must be very tired. We're sorry we woke you up—Gary apologized.

—Don't worry—Serena said and she went back to sleep.

—We're sorry, she's not always this irritant—Bonnie said in low voice.

—I'm listening to you!

—Well, enjoy your breakfast guys—Gary said smiling.

—Thank you! Oh God! It tastes so good! —Ash exclaimed pleased.

—_Really? Better than my cupcakes?_ —Serena asked jealously in her mind.

—How come Ash's eggs are different than ours? —Bonnie asked curiously.

—Is there a problem? —Gary asked nervous.

—No, but I'm just curious.

—Bonnie. Why are you always this nosy? —Clemont asked.

—No problem. I just asked him how he wanted them so I made them different—Gary said smiling.

—Oh, thank you Gary—Ash said a little bit blushed. He felt something special but he didn't know why, he actually though it was because of the good flavor of the eggs.

—You're welcome Ashy boy.

—_Ashy boy, Ashy boy_—Serena imitated Gary in a silly way with a low voice that no one could hear.

They finished their breakfast and waited for Serena to wake up. Then they finally started another long day walking through Route 16 to get to Lumiose City as soon as possible. They walked for hours and they kept talking mostly about Gary and Ash which Serena didn't like at all. Serena was also very hungry; she didn't have breakfast for pride. They had lunch at 2 o'clock. Clemont made special pasta and everyone loved it. It was getting dark, it was about 6 o'clock and after walking for several hours they were close to Lumiose City.

—I can smell Francisco's bread from here! —Bonnie exclaimed energetically and started running with Dedenne and Pikachu. Lumiose City was just a mile away.

—Bonnie don't run that fast!

—Let her be—Gary said smiling.

—But…

—I know she's your sister but c'mon, you were also a kid and I bet you were as full of energy as her.

—You're right—Clemont said smiling.

—I'm so excited! We're finally going to have our fight!

—Do you even think about something else than Pokémon fights? —Gary asked laughing.

—I think it's fine that he focuses on what he really likes—Serena said smiling to contradict Gary.

—I'm not blaming you for that, just saying.

—I know there are lots of things to think about but like Serena said, I focus my mind on the most important ones—Ash said. Serena felt so good that Ash agreed with her argument.

—However, Bonnie! Let me join you! —Gary said running to get to Bonnie and joined her, Pikachu and Dedenne on their race to Lumiose City.

—Doesn't it look beautiful? —Clemont asked.

—Yes, I really like that Gary has still the energy and grace of a child—Ash said but he really meant to think it, not say it. When he realized this he felt really embarrassed.

—What did you just say? —Serena laughed.

—I'm sorry! I was thinking that and I just said it—Ash said embarrassed.

—I don't think there's something to be embarrassed about. What you said it's true. In fact, I think I'm going to join them. Hey! Wait for me! —Clemont said running and he joined Gary and the others

—I can't believe Clemont did that too—Serena said annoyed.

—Don't you want to join them? It looks like they're having so much fun.

—Do you want to?

—I want to, catch me if you can, not even a master ball will catch me! —Ash exclaimed joining the others.

—We'll see that Ash—she said—I have the best master ball on my pocket, believe me. Well, there's nothing else I can do. Hey! Wait for me! —she shouted and finally joined them all.

Pikachu and Dedenne got first to Lumiose City. Gary and Bonnie arrived next and finally Ash, Serena and Clemont.

—I'm so tired, I can't breathe—Clemont said exhausted.

—What? You got tired with that short baby race? —Bonnie asked laughing. Neither she nor Gary got tired at all.

—Well guys, I think I'm going to the headquarters of my research team. I guess this is it—Gary said.

—No! Don't leave! —Bonnie exclaimed almost crying.

—_I'm so relieved he's finally going away_—Serena said in her mind.

—C'mon Gary. It's late. Please stay one night in our house—Clemont invited.

—_Clemont!_

—Yes! Please say yes!

—Yes! I want you to see my fight against Clemont now—Ash said excited.

—Now? We'll have our fight tomorrow bro—Clemont laughed.

—What? —Ash said discouraged.

—Everyone is so tired and if I challenge you now I won't have my best performance.

—I guess you're right. So? Please stay with us tonight—Ash insisted.

—Ok, it sounds fun—Gary said smiling.

—Yes! —Bonnie exclaimed energetically.

—_Oh gosh!_ —Serena exclaimed irritated in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3—Change of plans.**

The guys, the girls and the Pokémon arrived to Clemont and Bonnie's house. Ash and Serena had already been there but it was the first time Gary was there.

—You have a nice house—Gary said with education.

—Thank you! —Bonnie exclaimed smiling.

—Make yourselves comfortable, Bonnie and I are going to make dinner—Clemont said.

—Why do I have to make dinner? —Bonnie asked irritated.

—You don't have to do that, we can go out and eat in a restaurant or something—Gary suggested.

—I was kidding, I love making dinner—Bonnie said excited.

Then Clemont and Bonnie went to the kitchen and started making something to eat.

—I think I'm going to take a shower, Cleomont, can I use your bathroom? —Gary asked politely.

—Of course, feel free to use it whenever you want.

—By the way, where is it?

—Climb the stairs and the room to the left it's mine, there's a bathroom inside.

—Thank you, I'll see you guys at dinner—Gary said and then he climbed the stairs until he reached Cleomont's room.

—What are you going to do until dinner Ash? —Serena asked curiously.

—I think I'm going to wait for Gary to finish taking his shower; I want to take a shower too.

—Fine, I guess I'm going to shower myself too—Serena said climbing the stairs and entering into Bonnie's room.

Ash got into Cleomont's room and sat on the bed watching TV. Pikachu and Dedenne were helping Bonnie and Clemont to make dinner. After fifteen minutes Gary went out of the bathroom with a towel covering his waist down. His chest was wet as well as his hair; he wasn't expecting to see Ash when he got out of the bathroom.

—What the hell are you doing here? —Gary questioned freaked out. He moved so fast that his towel dropped off his waist, leaving him totally bare.

—…I…I…I'm sorry! —Ash exclaimed covering his face just before Gary's towel was dropped. He was so ashamed.

—Get out! —Gary exclaimed a little bit angry.

—I'm going to take a shower, sorry—Ash said getting into the bathroom without taking his hands off his face.

Gary laughed. He picked his towel and then he got dressed and went down the stairs to the kitchen. Ash was taking his shower; he couldn't stop thinking about Gary.

—_I can't believe I saw him like that_—Ash said to himself rubbing his hair with the shampoo—_his chest, Gary has a hot body… I wonder how he looked like if I didn't cover my face with my hands…What?! What the hell did I just said?_ —he totally freaked out after thinking this and forced himself not to think about it again.

Serena took a fast shower and she joined Gary, Bonnie and Clemont in the kitchen.

—What are you making for dinner? It smells really good—Gary said. He was sitting on the table. Serena was on his side but she wasn't talking a lot to him.

—Chicken hamburgers! —Bonnie exclaimed energetically.

—Sounds great!

—By the way Gary, I think I know you but I don't really know from where—Serena said.

—Really? I don't really remember you, sorry—Gary said uncomfortable.

—Don't worry, maybe I'm just imagining something that's not true.

—Where's Ash? —Clemont asked with curiosity.

—He took a shower after me; I guess he'll be here soon.

—Good evening people! —Ash exclaimed smiling. He wasn't wearing his hat that night.

—Where's your hat? —Serena asked surprised.

—I decided I'll let my hair take a fresh air tonight—Ash said sitting next to Serena.

—Well, dinner's ready—Clemont said bringing the delicious burgers on the table.

—Hamburgers! —Ash exclaimed excited.

The five of them and Pikachu and Dedenne had dinner. After dinner and a long conversation Bonnie and Serena went to Bonnie's room and Ash, Gary and Clemont went to Cleomont's room.

—Oh God! We only have two beds—Clemont said worried.

—Don't worry, I can sleep on the floor—Gary said smiling.

—What? No! I won't let you do that, please sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the couch—Clemont said.

—I can't accept that, this is your house—Gary said ashamed.

—Don't worry, I insist you sleep on the bed, besides I love sleeping on the couch—Clemont insisted.

—Are you sure?

—Totally, good night guys, I'll see you tomorrow for our big fight Ash!

—You bet! —Ash shouted excitingly.

—So it's just you and I, Ashy boy—Gary said laughing.

—About what happened before…

—Did you see more than you could see?

—Of course not! —Ash exclaimed surprised.

—Then there's no problem, let's just forget about that—Gary said smiling.

—Fine—Ash said lying in bed.

—Oh God, this bed is so comfortable—Gary said stretching his back as he laid down in bed.

—What are you planning to do after you leave us tomorrow? —Ash asked feeling a little sad.

—I guess I'll get back on my research about Xerneas and Yvetal.

—…I don't want it to pass another two years before I can see you again—Ash said feeling a little bit blue.

—Me neither…but I have things to do and you have things to do, don't we?

—I know but I would like to see you more often, like when we traveled in Kanto.

—Me too. I have really missed you even though you can't believe it.

—Really? —Ash asked blushed.

—Yeah.

—Well, I wish you the best of luck in your research, I hope you can find them and expand the Pokédex with their information—Ash said gloomy.

—Thank you, I hope you win the Pokémon League this time—Gary said optimistic.

—Will you please stay until I have my fight with Cleomont? I would really appreciate it if you stayed and watched—Ash requested.

—I will enjoy that.

—Thank you, good night Gary.

—Sweet dreams Ashy boy.

Meanwhile the girls were still awake. Bonnie was combing Serena's hair just before they went to bed too.

—What do you think of Ash's friend? —Serena asked.

—I really like him; he seems like a really good and cool person.

—Do you think he's very close to Ash?

—Of course, they're good childhood friends.

—…right.

Bonnie didn't understand Serena's question, but well she was still a young girl.

Ash was the first one to wake up next morning; he was very enthusiastic about his battle with Cleomont. He was so excited that he and Pikachu took a walk around the city in order to get prepared for the challenge. It was 8am and Clemont finally woke up. He made breakfast for everyone and they ate it around 8:30am. It was 9am and they were ready to battle.

—Let's go to your gym! —Ash exclaimed energetically.

—Ok Ash, let's go—Clemont said as energetic as Ash. He was also very excited about fighting against Ash, he had already seen him in many battles and he saw him getting stronger time to time.

—I believe this is going to be a great fight—Serena said as excited as Ash.

They all arrived to the gym and the videophone near the entrance was making a noise, an important call needed to be answered.

—Let me answer—Clemont said wondering who was calling him very early in the morning.

He answered the call and professor Sycamore appeared on the screen.

—Good morning guys—he said smiling.

—Hey! It's professor Sycamore. Good morning—Ash said excited.

—What is up, professor? —Clemont asked curiously.

—I'm calling you guys because I need your help.

—Sure, what are we good at? —Serena asked smiling.

—Some people of Lumiose City told me they saw Xerneas this morning in the streets—Sycamore said.

—What? Are you sure? —Gary asked surprised—oh, by the way my name is Gary Oak, I'm very pleased to meet you.

—Gary Oak? Professor Juniper has talked to me about you! I'm glad to meet you too.

—Thank you. Can you please tell us more about this Xerneas thing?

—That's all I know, people said that the Pokémon looked like it was in rush, maybe it was trying to save or help someone, maybe it was in danger.

—I have a bad feeling about this. Thank you so much for the information. I have to return to the headquarters of my research team.

—Do you have a research team here in Kalos? —Sycamore asked surprised.

—That's right. I'm researching about Xerneas and Yvetal. It's professor Rowan's research group.

—Interesting. If professor Rowan sent you here then it has to be very important. I'll be very pleased to leave this on your hands Gary.

—Thank you so much.

—Well, I'll see you later guys, have a nice day—professor Sycamore said and the call ended.

—I'm sorry Ashy boy, I can't stay to watch your fight, this is an emergency—Gary said ashamed.

—I can't battle against Clemont now. I also have a bad feeling about this. Let me accompany you—Ash said.

—This can be very risky Ash.

—I insist.

—Well, if you insist. Let's go. Thank you for everything Cleomont, it was nice meeting you all…

—Why are you saying goodbye? We all are going with you—Bonnie said a little angry.

—I hate to say that but my little sister is right. Professor Sycamore also wanted us to help—Clemont said.

—And if Ash goes, I'll go—Serena said smiling.

—Thank you so much guys, then we must hurry, we can't lose time.

—Where are we going? Xerneas can be everywhere—Ash said confused.

—First we're going to our research base, I know we can find something out there, let's get going! —Gary exclaimed accelerated.

The group got out of the gym, the battle between Ash and Clemont was postponed. They arrived to Gary's research team secret base south of Lumiose City. The base was like a huge laboratory with high technology equipment, lots of scientists were there, working in computers and doing tons of experiments.

—Good morning Mr. Oak, we're glad you're back—a scientist said as she saw Gary enter the place with Ash and the others.

—Good morning, do you know about last news?

—Do you mean about Xerneas running through the streets in Lumiose City?

—That's right. Do you have any information about that? —Gary asked very excited.

—Follow me Mr. Oak—the scientist said and they started following her.

—Wow, it seems that you are very important in this place—Ash said surprised.

—It's because I'm the lead of the research group—Gary said happily.

Everyone was amazed by the high technology equipment found in the place. They finally arrived to the main room of the base where only Gary and the main scientists had access.

—Are this people coming with us inside? —the scientist asked.

—Of course.

—Fine—the scientist said and she opened the door after writing a long password and putting her thumb and left eye near a scanner.

—Wow, there is so much security in this place—Serena said amazed.

—We handle pretty much confidential information—Gary said.

They entered the main room. As soon as the accessed, Umbreon got very happy after seeing her trainer and jumped into him.

—Hey Umbreon! I missed you so much—Gary said happy rubbing Umbreon's black fur.

—It's such a pretty Pokémon! —Bonnie said excited.

—Pikachu! —Pikachu exclaimed very happy for seeing his Pokémon friend. Then Umbreon, Pikachu and Dedenne started to play around the place while Gary and the group walked to the central computer.

—Ok Mr. Oak, this is all the information we have up to now—the scientist said sitting on a chair and starting to move the mouse around the map of Kalos on the screen—Xerneas was on Lumiose City around 6:50am and 7:10am. Then it took the Route 14 located north of the city and it stayed there for almost an entire hour. Then it was seen in Laverre City from 8:00am to 8:10am. Then we lost track of it.

—So it's been almost an hour since we don't know anything about Xerneas—Gary said thinking.

—Also, Laverre City's gym leader is Valerie; she is specialized in fairy type Pokémon. She may know something since Xerneas is a fairy type—Clemont said.

—That's right! —Gary exclaimed excited.

—We're going to send a research group to Laverre City then—the scientist said.

—Don't worry; I'm going to go personally.

—Are you sure Mr. Oak?

—Of course, I have been on this research for almost six months and I have never felt this excitement, I really feel I will see Xerneas face to face soon!

—Wow, everything is so interesting! I want to see that legendary Pokémon too! —Bonnie exclaimed excited.

—Of course you're going to see it sweet little girl—Gary said smiling.

—Take care, Mr. Oak. Do you need your Pokémon?

—Yes, I don't think I'll use them but it's better to prepared.

The scientist gave Gary 5 pokéballs.

—What Pokémon do you have? —Ash questioned with lots of curiosity.

—That's top secret Ashy boy. For the moment you can only know that I have an Umbreon—Gary said laughing.

—I'll want to challenge you in a Pokémon battle after all this—Ash requested.

—I'm going to think about it, let's go!

The guys, the girls, Pikachu, Dedenne and Umbreon got out of the place. Their destination: Route 14, then Laverre City and hopefully Xerneas: the legendary Pokémon of life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4—The Unbalance begins**

It was a sunny morning on Route 14. Gary and the others started their small journey to Laverre City. Pikachu, Umbreon and Dedenne were walking in front of the group as they were playing and having so much fun together.

—Everyone seems to be having so much fun, I think Braixen would like to play with them too—Serena said smiling taking her Pokémon out of its pokéball and it rapidly joined the Pokémon group to start having fun with them.

—I guess Quadillin would like to join them too—Clemont said getting the Pokémon out of its pokéball too.

—Hey, Frogadier would like to join too! —Ash exclaimed getting Frogadier out of the pokéball but it didn't join the group; it rather jumped through the trees watching out for the entire group.

—Your Frogadier seems kind of a lone wolf—Gary said surprised.

—He's been like that since he was a Froakie, but he's a very nice and strong Pokémon—Ash said smiling—I just remembered: if you still had your sports car and your hot ladies we would have gotten to Laverre City by now—Ash said laughing.

—Oh! Don't bring back those memories—Gary said ashamed.

—Did you have a sports car? —Bonnie asked surprised.

—I was just a ten year old kid, don't blame me for that.

—Did you have a sports car and a group of ladies when you were ten? —Clemont questioned surprised.

—Of course I didn't actually drive the car—Gary said ashamed.

—What happened to the car and the girls? —Bonnie asked curiously.

—I just came to the age of being independent; I didn't need my girls anymore. And I didn't know how to drive the car so I sold it. But it's better for me, I like walking in the forest, meeting new Pokémon, experiencing some things you don't feel when you travel by car.

—I understand. But, shouldn't we be getting hurry to get to Laverre City as soon as possible? —Serena asked curiously.

—It's not necessary. I feel we're okay in time—Gary said very secure of this.

—How long do you think we're going to walk in order to get to Laverre? —Ash questioned.

—I don't know, maybe half day if we don't stop, it's not that far—Clemont assured.

—Pikachu! —Pikachu exclaimed scared. He and all the other Pokémon fell in a trap!

—What's the hell is going on? —Serena asked surprised.

—Frog! —Frogadier exclaimed angrily jumping from the tree to the front of the group after seeing his Pokémon friends fell in the trap.

—Prepare for trouble!

—And make it double!

—Do you guys are still following Ash on his journey? Pathetic! —Gary exclaimed irritated.

—What? Who dares to interrupt Team Rocket's motto? —Jessie asked angrily getting out the giant Meowth Robot.

—Excuse me? We're kind of busy so we're not available for you childish double troubles—Gary said irritated.

—What? How do you dare to say that? —James questioned very angry.

—Gary! Stop it! —Ash said worried about him.

—Look! It's that annoying kid we ran into sometimes when we followed Ash and Pikachu on Kanto and Johto—Meowth said surprised.

—I remember! —Jessie exclaimed surprised.

—Is he professor Oak grandson? —James asked curiously.

—Yes, he was also in love with Ash but we know Ash preferred that orange haired girl—Meowth said laughing.

—That's not true! —Gary exclaimed madly.

—What? —Ash asked surprised and he got way too much blushed.

—_If Team Rocket suspects that…—_Serena thought in her mind.

—That's true! Ash loves him! Just look at how blushed he is!—Jessie exclaimed laughing.

—We're not in love! We're just friends! —Ash exclaimed getting angry.

—Stop this absurd conversation now! Guys. We're in a hurry. Could you please give us our Pokémon back? —Gary asked irritated.

—Of course not! —Jessie exclaimed raising the network with all the Pokémon and getting into the Robot with James and Meowth.

—Frog! —Frogadier exclaimed angrily.

—Ok Frogadier: use Water Pulse! —Ash exclaimed energetically.

Frogadier used a very strong water pulse attack but Team Rocket's giant Meowth Robot resisted the attack.

—It doesn't work! —Serena exclaimed worried.

—Frogadier: use Smack Down!

Frogadier used a very strong smack down attack but the Robot resisted the attack again.

—Your attacks are useless against our powerful Robot! Goodbye! —Jessie exclaimed happily and the Robot started moving away.

—They're going away! We can't let them steal our Pokémon! —Clemont exclaimed accelerated.

—They won't get away, not with our Pokémon! —Ash exclaimed with a pokéball in his hand.

—Let me handle this Ashy-boy—Gary said taking out one of his pokéballs.

Suddenly the sky went dark and it started raining. The wind started to howl and blow so strongly that some trees fell down.

—What's going on here? —Bonnie asked scared.

—Go Sliggoo! —Gary exclaimed releasing his dragon Pokémon.

—Sliggoo? —Ash asked surprised. He had never seen one before.

—Sliggoo: it drives away opponents by excreting a sticky liquid that can dissolve anything. Its eyes devolved, so it can't see anything—Ash's pokédex said.

—Sliggoo: Dragon Pulse!

Sliggoo used a very strong Dragon Pulse attack that penetrated Team Rocket's robot.

—What? —James asked surprised by the strength of the Pokémon.

—Sliggoo: use Dragon Pulse again!

This time the attack perforated the robot.

—Use Iron Tail to cut the rope that holds the network!

Sliggoo's Iron Tail cut the rope and the Pokémon were released.

—Hey! You can't do that! —Jessie exclaimed angrily.

—Use Blizzard! —Gary exclaimed after the Pokémon were safe and Sliggoo used a powerful blizzard attack that froze the Robot—finish them with Thunderbolt!

Sliggoo created a thunderbolt that destroyed the Robot and released Team Rocket into the dark sky.

—Team Rocket has been blasted off again! —Jessie and James exclaimed as they were flying in the air.

After this, Ash's Frogadier's pride made it return to the trees, he didn't feel fine because he couldn't defeat Team Rocket.

Suddenly, Sliggoo's body began to shine.

—What? —Gary asked very surprised.

—It's evolving! —Bonnie exclaimed as excited as Gary.

—Amazing! —Clemont exclaimed excited too.

Sliggoo evolved into Goodra!

—Goo! Goo! Goo!

—Goodra? —Ash asked really amazed after seeing Sliggoo evolve. Gary was amused. Everyone was surprised.

—This very friendly Dragon-type Pokémon will hug its beloved Trainer, leaving that Trainer covered in sticky slime—Ash's pokédex said.

—Hey! Stop it! —Gary exclaimed laughing because Goodra was hugging him and like the pokédex said, he was covered in a green sticky slime.

—Wow! You're really strong! We have to battle someday! —Ash exclaimed energetic.

—Oh please—Gary said blushed.

—Goodra is a very beautiful Pokémon I must say—Clemont said smiling.

—Thank you for saving our Pokémon—Bonnie said smiling hugging Dedenne.

—You're welcome; no one can take my sweet Umbreon from me! —Gary exclaimed hugging Umbreon after the rain washed the slime Goodra left in his body.

The wind started to blow stronger and the rained started to fall faster. The sky was completely dark. Everyone was getting wet because of the rain.

—What's going on? I'm scared.

—I don't know. I have a feeling about this—Gary said thoughtful.

—Yvetal? —Ash asked curiously.

—Exactly! We must hurry to Laverre City!

—Goo!

—What's going on, Goodra?

—Goo! —Goodra exclaimed worried. It pointed to the west side of the forest.

—Do you mean something's going on by there?

—Goo!

—Let's go! —Gary exclaimed jumping into Goodra's back and they all started running to the west of Route 14.

Thunders began to fall as the group kept running, after several minutes they reached the center of the rainy forest: Diantha was there with a huge tree over her! Her Gardevoir was trying to help her but it couldn't move the huge tree.

—Oh my God! —Serena exclaimed frightened.

—Everyone let's help Gardevoir to move the tree! —Clemont shouted.

—Go Goodra! —Gary exclaimed.

—Frogadier, help us!

—Frog! —Frogadier exclaimed joining them.

—Quadillin, please help us! —Clemont exclaimed.

—Braixen, help us too!

Everyone was helping, trainers and pokémon, even Pikachu and Dedenne were trying to help; it was a hard team work but they finally moved the tree away. Diantha was unconscious.

—We have to take her to a hospital right now! —Gary exclaimed pretty worried.

—There's no time. Go: Charizard! —Ash exclaimed releasing his Pokémon—get on, Gary! —Ash exclaimed jumping into Charizard's back.

—Yes! —Gary exclaimed taking Diantha on his arms and getting on Charizard. Gardevoir also got on Charizard, behind Gary and Ash.

—We're going back to Lumiose City, you guys stay here, there's a cave! —Ash noticed indicating Cleomont, Bonnie, Serena and the pokémon to stay there— we're just going to leave her there and we'll get back as soon as we can—Ash said as Charizard started to fly.

—Take care!

—Please save her life! —Bonnie exclaimed.

Cleomont, Bonnie, Serena and the pokémon hide in the cave waiting for Ash and Gary to get back. Charizard flew with Ash, Gary, Diantha and Gardevoir on its back and they eventually disappeared from the sky view.

The thunders intensified.

—What's happening Gary? Why did the sky go dark so suddenly? Why did it start to rain? —Ash questioned scared.

—I don't really know but as I said before I have the feeling it's because of Yvetal. It is known as the Pokémon of death and destruction—Gary said afraid.

—That doesn't sound good!

—I believe Xerneas is in trouble. This world is a balance between life and death, I think Yvetal's getting presence into this world because Xerneas's power is fading away, that's the only explanation of this natural disorder.

—You have studied a lot about these Pokémon, haven't you?

—I told you it is my dream to get more information about them, to see them on person, to make an important scientific discovery about'em.

—I see, I promise I'll help you do that, I don't really know how but I'll give you my support—Ash said smiling.

—Thank you so much, Ashy-boy—Gary said smiling too

Ash smiled again and they eventually reached Lumiose City.

—Hey, there's the hospital!

—Just be careful, Charizard!

Charizard went down with caution. Ash, Gary and Gardevoir ran so fast to get Diantha into the hospital as fast as possible.

—Please, help this woman; a tree fell down on her! —Gary demanded to the receptionist.

—Oh dear lord! —the receptionist exclaimed scared and rapidly called some nurses. They arrived with a stretcher and Gary helped them to lay Diantha down on it.

—We're going to take her to the operating room to see if she needs any surgery.

—Thank you so much. And please take care of this Gardevoir too—Gary insisted.

—Of course, thank you for bringing her here.

—It was all thanks to this guy—Gary said smiling and hugging Ash.

—Well, thank you to the two of you.

Before they left, Gardevoir took Gary's arm.

—What's going on Gardevoir? —Gary asked surprised.

Gardevoir gave him a Dawn Stone.

—Oh, thank you—Gary said surprised taking the stone.

—That's a very rare stone. I wonder why Gardevoir gave it to you—Ash said curiously.

Gardevoir smiled and went back to the reception.

—I guess we may use it soon—Gary said taking the stone into his pocket—we must hurry now, we need to find Xerneas! —Gary exclaimed running out of the hospital.

—I'm with you! —Ash exclaimed running after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5—Fairy Love**

—I'm scared, the storm is getting stronger—Bonnie said hugging her brother.

—What's going on, Serena? —Clemont asked worried about her, she was just standing there in the entrance of the cave, looking at the raining sky, the sparkling thunders fall and the howling wind punching her face.

—…—Serena didn't answer, her mind was busy reminding something from the past…

_Nine years ago_

Gary is 8 years old, Ash is 7, Serena is 7.

1.

—I'm very excited about this camp! —little Serena shouted with emotion.

—Have a nice trip darling—her mother said smiling as Serena got into the bus.

—Can I sit over here? —Serena questioned happily after seeing an empty spot with Ash next to it.

—Excuse me girl, that's my place—little Gary said angrily taking the place.

—I'm sorry—little Ash said feeling bad for the girl.

—Don't worry, I'm going to sit over there—Serena said smiling although she felt pretty bad because of that other kid's behavior.

2.

—Let's make couples for our first expedition to the forest! —the camp guide said excited.

—Can I be with you? —Serena asked nervously, she hadn't met anyone yet and everyone else seemed to have already a couple.

—Sure, why not? —Ash accepted smiling.

—Ashy-boy? You're on my team! —little Gary said taking Ash's hand and taking him away.

—Oh, I'm sorry—Ash said feeling bad for the girl again.

—But…—Serena started to cry—…he was on my team—she felt down.

3.

—Ok, we're going to make a campfire and start singing around it, does anybody want to start singing a song? —the camp guide asked curiously.

—I want! —Serena shouted excited, she loved to sing camp songs.

—Nice, come here darling—the camp guide sat and took her guitar—which song do you want to sing?

—Look! A shiny Hoothoot! —Gary shouted with emotion and ran to the forest.

—Where? —everyone asked and followed him.

—Guys! It's dark and it's dangerous! Get back in here! —the camp guide shouted and followed the group into the forest.

—…—Serena felt bad again, she really wanted to sing and that everyone sing along with her.

4.

—Well, tonight Gary will wash the dishes—the camp guide said looking at her list.

—What? Do you want Gramps to know this? —Gary questioned angrily.

—But Gary, you…

—I'm not going to wash the dishes, I'm not a maid!—Gary shouted madly getting into his and Ash's tent to go to sleep.

—Gary! —Ash exclaimed running to the tent.

—I'm sorry for this kid's behavior, I'll talk to his grandpa, but well, in that case according to my list, Serena, you'll wash the dishes tonight, I'm sorry honey—the camp guide said ashamed.

—Don't worry, that's fine for me—Serena said smiling and she washed the dishes that night.

5.

—Hey! A Jigglypuff! —Serena exclaimed very excited running into the forest and getting apart from the group.

Serena ran behind the jumping Jigglypuff and she got into the deep forest. The Jigglypuff ran away and Serena ended up alone and lost.

—Oh, where is everybody?—Serena said feeling scared.

Serena started to run trying to get back to the camp but she ran so fast that she fell and hurt her knees.

—Ah! It hurts! —she exclaimed crying of pain.

She couldn't move her legs, it was so painful.

—Help! Help! —she prayed for help so desperately.

Meters away, little Ash was playing with Gary in the lake, they got away from the group but they were not lost. Gary was swimming behind the waterfall and Ash got out, got dressed and walked to the forest without Gary noticing. He walked and found that girl crying, scared and fell down.

—Oh my God! Are you okay? —Ash questioned worried.

—No, my knees hurt.

—Oh, let me see—Ash said sitting and checking Serena's knees, they were hurt and they were bleeding just a little. The left knee was more hurt than the right one.

—Do you know what you're doing?

—Yes—Ash said taking out a bandage from his bag and covering it with cold water; then he covered her left knee with it.

—It hurts! —she exclaimed with pain.

—Sorry, that will do it until we get back to the camp, let's go—Ash said lifting her up.

—I can't walk—she said almost falling down again and she hugged him to avoid the fall.

—I'm going to carry you then—he said carrying her and walking back to the camp.

6.

—Miss Jeannie! We need help here—Ash said getting back to the camp with Serena.

—Oh! What happened? —the camp guide asked worried.

—I fell down because I left the group, I'm sorry for my behavior.

—Don't worry sweetheart, I'm going to heal your injury—Miss Jeannie said taking her to the medical tent.

—I'll be waiting here, don't worry—Ash said sitting over one trunk.

Minutes passed and Serena was healed. Ms. Jeannie invited Ash to pass and see her.

—Are you fine?

—Yes, I am. Thank you so much for bringing me here—she said peacefully lying on a bed—by the way, my name is…

—Ashy-boy! I finally found you! Get your butt here! —Gary exclaimed angrily entering into the tent and taking Ash away.

—But…

—Bye, I hope you get better—Ash said feeling ashamed.

—…he doesn't even know my name—she said with her head down.

7.

—I'm sorry but you can't stay in your condition, your knee is so hurt you can't walk a lot—Ms. Jeannie said feeling sorry.

—Don't worry, thank you for calling me—Serena's mother said.

Serena felt pretty bad she couldn't stay and get to meet that kid who helped her.

_Nowadays_

—He…he ruined that trip for me…he ruined my childhood—Serena said angrily.

—What? He, who? What trip? —Clemont asked surprised.

—What are you talking about, Sere? —Bonnie asked confused.

—…leave me alone—Serena said walking outside the cave.

—What are you doing? It's pretty dangerous out there! —Clemont exclaimed worried for her.

—Just let me do what I want to do! —Serena shouted with anger.

Braixen tried to follow Serena.

—Stay, Braixen, I need to be alone for the moment.

—Are you going to let her go away like this? —Bonnie questioned to her brother.

—She wants to be alone, she's a grown up girl, she knows how to take care of herself—Clemont sighed.

—Well, I'm her friend and I'm not going to let her do that—Bonnie said following Serena.

—Bonnie! —Clemont shouted, he was ready to follow Bonnie but in that moment a strong thunder fell down and crashed the upper part of the cave's entrance, lots of rocks fell and the entrance of the cave got blocked! —No! —he exclaimed afraid; he, Pikachu, Umbreon, Goodra, Dedenne, Braixen and Quadilling were trapped inside!

Frogadier was outside, over a tree, and he saw everything. Frogadier started to throw multiple attacks to the pile of rocks that covered the entrance to the cave. Flying over Charizard; Gary and Ash got back to the forest where they left Serena and the others.

—What is your Frogadier doing, Ashy boy? —Gary asked curiously.

—I don't know, wait! Wasn't the cave where the guys stayed there? It is now covered with rocks! —Ash exclaimed worried.

—Oh my God! —Gary exclaimed terrified.

—Charizard, get down the fastest you can!

When Ash and Gary got off Charizard, Frogadier kept attacking the pile of rocks; inside all the Pokémon were attacking the pile of rocks too.

—Clemont? Serena? Bonnie? —Ash questioned.

—Ash? —Clemont questioned back from inside.

—Oh, at least they're safe. Keep attacking Frogadier.

—Goodra? Can you hear me? Use all your power to break this pile of rocks! —Gary shouted.

—Goo!

—Ok Frogadier, stay away—Ash told his Pokémon because Goodra was about to stomp the rocks.

Goodra did a powerful stomp attack and broke most of the rocks, everyone got out safely.

—Thanks God you're all safe! —Ash exclaimed feeling better.

—I wouldn't say that with much security—Clemont said worried.

—Where are Bonnie and Serena? —Ash questioned surprised and worried.

—They got away, I was about to follow them but then this thunder fell down and trapped us inside of the cave.

—We need to find them! —Gary exclaimed accelerated.

—Ok, all Pokémon back to their pokéballs—Ash said and they returned their Pokémon back except for Charizard, Pikachu, Dedenne and Braixen.

—Ok, let's get on Charizard—Ash said and everyone got on the Pokémon.

—How long has it been since they've been gone? —Gary asked.

—About half hour.

—They should not be very far away from here, don't fly too high Charizard.

They started to search Bonnie and Serena but they had no luck at all.

—Where the hell are they? —Clemont asked.

—It looks like they just vanished—Gary said worried.

—Don't say that! —Ash exclaimed angrily.

—Sorry, Ashy-boy, I didn't mean it.

—Look! There's Laverre City!

—I don't think they already arrived there.

—We didn't see them on the forest; we can look up there and go to Laverre City's gym to look up for Valerie—Clemont suggested.

—Ok, let's go! —Ash exclaimed and they decided to go to Laverre City's gym.

Meanwhile; Bonnie and Serena were still in the forest, they were in a place that Ash and the other could not see from the air.

—Serena! We're far away from the cave! Please, tell me what's going on! —Bonnie implored.

—I didn't force you to follow me!

—I didn't want to leave you alone; the forest is dangerous in this situation.

A thunderbolt fell in front of them.

—Ah! —Bonnie exclaimed terrified, she fell down because of the force the thunder created when it hit the ground.

—Are you okay? —Serena questioned disquiet.

—Yes, please, let's get back; everyone must be worried about us.

—Not Gary—Serena said coldly.

—What? —Bonnie questioned bemused.

—Nothing—Serena said avoiding the explanation.

—Sere, why don't you like Gary? He's such a sweet person with all of us.

—He wasn't.

—He wasn't? I'm confused.

—You're just a little girl, what do you know about all this stuff? —Serena asked irritated.

—Maybe not a lot but I would totally handle it better than you do—Bonnie said madly.

—…I don't think so.

—C'mon Sere! Why on Earth do you not like him?

—Because he ruined my childhood! —Serena shouted furiously.

—What?

—You will never understand.

—I will! What happened? —Bonnie asked worried.

—I don't wanna talk about it.

—I know you want to!

—…remember when I told you about my feelings for Ash? —Serena questioned after taking a deep breath.

—Yes, but…

—Don't interrupt me.

—I'm sorry.

—Gary ruined my stay in the camp where I met Ash, he didn't let me talk to him, he made me wash the dishes instead of him, thanks to him I couldn't sing in front of everyone, Ash didn't know my name just because of him, I mean, things would have been different if Gary wasn't there that time.

—I'm sure he didn't mean…

—He meant it! I believed that's the reason why Ash doesn't remember me. He was so busy being manipulated by that mischievous brat boy.

—That sounds really cruel to Gary! I mean, you don't know why Gary did that…

—Is there something that can justify it?

—…I don't know; maybe if you talked to him about that…

—What? I'm not gonna do that! He's the one who owes me an apology.

Suddenly, a shining Pokémon appeared in front of them. It was the legendary Pokémon: Diancie.

—Who's that Pokémon? —Bonnie asked surprised.

—I…I…I don't know—Serena said amazed.

—Di! —Diancie exclaimed smiling.

—It seems friendly—Bonnie said happily.

—I guess it's a she, look at her pinky diamonds, they're so beautiful.

—Di! —Diancie exclaimed with joy teleporting the girls to Laverre City.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6—Dark Love**

Ash, Clemont and Gary arrived to Laverre City's Gym. They were lucky they found Valerie free and not busy on a Pokémon battle. Ash hadn't already challenged her but it wasn't the time to challenge her.

—Good evening, Valerie—Clemont said running to the gym leader.

—Hi Clem, what's going on? —Valerie asked worried, she felt the boy and the group had a problem.

—You know my sister Bonnie, right? Have you seen her around here?

—I'm sorry Clem; I haven't seen her for months.

—I see. Well, we're here for another reason actually.

—Yes?

—Let me introduce me, my name is Gary Oak, it's a pleasure to meet you.

—My name is Valerie, nice to meet you.

—I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

—Nice to meet you, Ash.

—I'm doing a research about Xerneas, this morning my scientists saw the Pokémon running through the streets of Lumiose City and they said Xerneas had a destination here. Is there a chance that you know anything about it?

—Xerneas? Oh no! —she exclaimed running to the windows and the boys followed her.

—What is it, Valerie? —Clemont asked worried.

—I can finally understand.

—Understand what? —Ash asked intrigued.

—The rain, the thunders… the unbalance—she sighed.

—Can you tell us? —Gary questioned.

—It's an antique legend, my grandmother told me about it, it says: "Life and death exist in a balance, there cannot be death if there isn't life but can there be life if there isn't death? Millenniums ago the ancestors of Kalos tried to answet this question, they found the legendary Pokémon of life on their way: Xerneas. Xerneas told them not to worry about the answer of the question, months later the legendary Pokémon of death destroyed all the villages in Kalos and all the people were turned to dust".

—That sounds frightening! —Ash exclaimed aghast.

—How is that related to what's happening nowadays? —Clemont questioned a little bit confused.

—"The final days were rainy, cloudy and windy. Xerneas, the Pokémon of life had a long fight against Yvetal, the legendary Pokémon of death. Yvetal won the battle and death was brought to Kalos as a slaughter" Just as the hours in the clock, story repeats over and over. Those days are here again.

—You've got to be kidding! —Ash exclaimed really frightened.

—If Yvetal won against Xerneas, why did Yvetal disappear, where did it go? —Gary asked.

—I don't know, maybe it was satisfied with its job after killing thousands of people, maybe it got tired, maybe it got bored. Who knows? —Valerie said crestfallen.

—So, is Xerneas looking for Yvetal for revenge? —Clemont asked.

—Possibly. But Xerneas is a pure fairy Pokémon; they are not revengeful at all. Maybe it wants to make Yvetal reason.

—Do you know where we can find them? Is there a place where they fought that time? —Ash questioned.

—They fought all over Kalos, they could be everywhere but there's a place.

—Where is it? —Gary asked surprised.

—Frost Cavern.

—We have to go there! —Ash exclaimed accelerated.

—Wait! —Valerie insisted.

—Yes? —Gary asked.

—Frost Cavern is really far away from here, you will need to go there by flying but since the wind is blowing so fast I suggest you to go by car.

—We don't have a car—Gary said sorry.

—Don't worry, you can borrow mine—Valerie said smiling going out of the gym and she showed them her "Barbie" pinky sports car.

—Wow! —Clemont exclaimed laughing.

—You're going to drive it, Gary—Ash said laughing getting into the car.

—What? No! I don't know anything about driving!

—C'mon, we have to get there as soon as possible. If we go now, we may find the girls in our way.

Serena and Bonnie appeared in front of them just in that moment.

—What the hell?! —Gary exclaimed thunderstruck.

—Bonnie! —Clem shouted and he hugged his sister with emotion.

—I'm so glad you girls are here, how did you do that? —Ash asked.

—We ran into this beautiful Pokémon that had diamonds all over her—Serena said smiling—then it just teleported us here.

—Oh no! —Valerie exclaimed. No good news.

—What is it now? —Ash asked scared.

—Now? —Serena asked confused.

—That Pokémon you saw was Diancie. I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this. Please, go to Frost Cavern as fast as possible.

—Yes! —Gary exclaimed and he got in the car.

—Just be sure not to go during nighttime, it's pretty dangerous around.

—Ok, we got it—Gary said.

—We're going with you—Serena said trying to get in the car.

—No! You girls stay here with Valerie—Ash insisted.

—But we want to go! —Bonnie exclaimed angrily.

—Ash is right, please, stay here, this is going to be dangerous—Clemont said supporting Ash's argument.

—We're not going to let you be in danger! —Serena insisted and she got in the car. Bonnie followed her.

—But!

—That's fine guys, they can come with us, we'll just have to take care of them or maybe, they'll take care of us—Gary said smiling.

—I love you Gary! —Bonnie exclaimed happily.

—Here are the keys, good luck. Save Kalos from devastation, I'll be praying for you all—Valerie said full of hope.

—Thank you so much—Gary turned the car on and he started driving.

Ash was sitting next to Gary and Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were behind them.

—What a great moment to have a sports car! —Serena exclaimed sarcastically because they were getting wet due to the rain.

—I know! —Gary exclaimed laughing.

Gary drove along Route 15 for over an hour. It was nighttime already and the rain didn't cease.

—Are we arriving there soon? It's getting darker every minute—Sere said.

—We're almost in Dendemille Town, we can rest there for the night if you want—Gary said driving carefully.

—Yes, please. I'm very hungry—Ash said and his stomach supported his argument by making a noise.

—Ashy-boy, you're always hungry—Gary said laughing.

—I can make you cookies if you want—Sere said smiling.

—Oh yeah! I love your cookies! —Ash exclaimed excitingly.

They arrived to Dendemille Town and they parked the car in the parking lot of the hotel they were going to stay. They went into the hotel to rent some rooms.

—But we don't have much money to pay for these hotel rooms! —Clem exclaimed ashamed.

—Don't worry, it's my treat—Gary said smiling—give me five rooms, please—Gary said smiling to the receptionist.

—I'm sorry sir, we only have 1 double room and 2 single rooms left—the lady said worried.

—Oh, well, the girls can stay in the double room and Clemont can stay in one of the single rooms—Gary said thinking.

—But then there would be only one single room for us! —Ash exclaimed embarrassed.

—I'll go find another hotel, just give me those rooms, please—Gary asked the lady and he paid for the rooms.

—Here you go girls, here's your key Clem—Gary said giving them their keys.

—Thank you Gary, good night—Serena said walking to the elevator.

—Pika!—Pikachu exclaimed running to Serena and Bonnie.

—Once again, Pikachu prefers to sleep with the girls—Ash said with a good sense of humor.

—Pika pi!

—But Gary, you don't have a room, c'mon, you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the floor so you can sleep on the bed—Clemont insisted.

—Don't worry Clem; I said I was going to go to another hotel.

—Are you sure? —Ash asked worried.

—Yes, I am.

—Well, good night Gary—Clem said joining Serena in waiting for the elevator.

—Good night Gary! —Bonnie kissed Gary on the cheek, a good night kiss.

—Good night sweetie—Gary said smiling playing with her head.

—Aren't you joining us, Ash? —Serena asked; the elevator was opened.

—I'll take the stairs, good night guys.

—Good night! —they exclaimed and got into the elevator.

—Oh! I forgot here's your key Ashy-boy, have a nice night and dream with me—Gary said smiling walking to the hotel's exit.

—Stay in my room! … If you want to, please—Ash said ashamed.

—Don't worry Ashy-boy, I'll see you tomorrow.

—Please! It's raining, it's dark and it's cold. You're all wet, you need a shower, a cup of hot chocolate and you need to sleep.

—I don't want you to sleep on the floor.

—We'll figure it out later, let's go—Ashy said smiling walking to the elevator.

—Fine, if I have no chose—Gary said laughing joining Ash.

—Thank you—Ash said smiling.

—No, thank you. Just don't rape me, please—Gary said laughing.

—Of course not! —Ash exclaimed surprised.

—I'm kidding, if someone's going to rape someone, it's me raping you—Gary said laughing.

—What?! Shut up! You know what? Go find yourself another room in another hotel.

—I'm kidding! I am really tired—Gary said yawning.

—I know, it's been a hard day, hasn't it?

—I wonder how Diantha's doing.

—I hope she's recovering; do you still have the Alba Stone that Gardevoir gave you?

—Yes, how come?

—Just because. I'm curious—Ash said and they got into the elevator.

—God I need a hot shower—Gary said feeling really tired.

They entered into their room, there was only one bedroom but surprisingly it was not the topic of their following argument.

—I'll take a bath—Ash said getting into the bathroom first.

—Hey! I said I'd go first! —Gary said running into the bathroom.

—Too late! I'm getting naked already! —Ash exclaimed laughing as he took his shirt off.

—No way, mister! —Gary exclaimed getting his shirt off too and he got into the shower and closed the curtain.

—Hey! That's so not fair! —Ash exclaimed madly.

—Sorry Ashy-boy, now get the hell outta here, I'm going to take a shower—Gary said smiling and he opened the shower.

—Oh no! I said I was going to take my shower first! —Ash insisted getting into the shower with Gary. Both of them were in boxers.

—What the hell are you doing?! —Gary shouted angrily.

—As I said, I'm taking my shower first—Ash insisted.

—Don't you see I'm already taking the shower? Don't be such a kid and please get out! My boxers are getting all wet!

—I won't get out, you get outta here! This is my shower! You're getting wet and warm with my water —Ash insisted again, he seemed like he was not going to change his mind about this issue.

—Well, I guess I'll just have to take my shower with you here —Gary said smiling, trying to make Ash get out.

—Fine, I'll be here watching you—Ash said smiling.

—Get out!

—No way!

—Fine, you'll see me naked if you don't leave the shower in the next five seconds—Gary said with a challenging tone.

—Fine—Ash said smiling because he didn't believe Gary was going to get naked in front of him.

—One…—Gary started to count.

—I'm not going out.

—Two…

—Can you please get out?

—Three…

—Can we stop this? Just let me take the shower!

—Four…

—Ok, this is ridiculous, you're not really going to get naked in front of me—Ash said laughing.

—Five…

—I'm waiting to see you completely bare—Ash said with a challenging tone now.

—I told you—Gary said putting his hand around his boxers.

—You're not really going to…

—I'm not a liar—Gary said smiling after taking his boxers off. He was totally naked in front of Ash! —_What the hell did I just do?_ —he asked himself inside of his mind.

—…—Ash blushed so intensely his cheeks could start a fire.

—Well, whenever you want to get out; if you excuse me I'll just start taking my shower—Gary said turning back so Ash could see his butt! Gary took some shampoo in his hands and he started to apply in on his hair.

Ash was paralyzed!

"Gary used Flash"

"It's super effective"

"Ash is paralyzed"

—You still there? —Gary asked annoyed by Ash's presence. He didn't show it but hell he was so turned on by that! He couldn't believe he got naked in front of Ashy-boy! —Ok, you'll have to…—he added turning back so he could face Ash—get out—he added edgy.

What an unbelievable scene he was watching! Ashy-boy was totally aroused; Gary could confirm it because he could see Ash's member full grown through his boxers! Gosh! The size of that thing should have been against the law!

Ash didn't say anything. Gary didn't say anything either. The previous arguing scene had turned into a completely different type of scene. Ash was trembling a lot! It was the first time his member had experienced such a thing because of another person and he couldn't believe it was because of Gary. What? Wait. Gary? Oh God! He felt so ashamed, he was so blushed!

Gary started to get hot as they established pure eye contact. Their eyes were analyzing each other bodies with so much detail. It was partially unfair for Gary since Ash had still his boxers on, well not for so long. The hot water kept falling over Gary's back and the water vapor helped to increase the heat between them.

Ash didn't know what to do; he had never been in such a situation; neither had Gary. When the heat reached its maximum level, Gary felt he should do the first movement, so he took Ash putting his left hand in Ash's lower back, pretty near his butt. Ash was so nervous; he was a little bit scared and insecure but then Gary took his chin with his right hand and smiled at him, this made Ash feel a little more relaxed yet he still had pretty much nerve.

They were now in that position, they got back to the eye contact but now it was eye to eye only since the vapor had already filled the room. The way Ash was blushing was so beautiful for Gary; he hadn't paid much attention to how shining and lustrous Ash's face looked when he was blushed the times before. The way Gary looked, so mature, so protective, so charming, so warm; Ash suddenly felt pretty amazed and attracted for this, he just wanted to hug and kiss Gary so bad.

And that was it, Gary got closer to Ash, their bodies were now in full contact except for their lips. Gary smiled again just to make Ash feel everything was fine. And then Gary closed his eyes, he approached his lips to those of Ash, second by second the distance between both was decreasing. Ash closed his eyes too waiting for the moment their lips would touch for the very first magical time; he was trembling and blushing more than ever! Ash could feel Gary was trembling too, neither of both was fully sure about doing this but then their lips touched…

One second…

— _God, I don't know why but this feels so damn good_ —Ash said inside of his mind.

Two seconds…

—_I can't fight the heat_—Gary said inside of his mind.

Three seconds…

—_He's such a good kisser._

Four seconds…

—_It just feels so right._

Five seconds…

—Ah! —both of them whispered after opening their eyes and letting their lips breathe and rest for a moment.

Gary smiled. Ash smiled too. Their first kiss, their first body contact, their first intimate encounter; all of them: amazing, exciting, wonderful.

Unfortunately they couldn't finish their shower, Gary closed the shower and he carried Ash in his arms, they didn't care they were wet; they wrapped themselves in one towel and walked to bed. Gary laid down and then Ash laid down above him, it was the moment to take his boxers off so they were now just like Adam and Eve.

The room was almost dark; it was partially illuminated by the intense moonlight. The wind was blowing so tender, so soft. Gary felt Ash's heartbeat and vice versa, it was the most relaxing sound they had ever heard; even though the world was in disaster they felt peaceful together; their lips made contact again… and their bodies soon met each other completely…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7—Total Chaos**

It was morning again and the rain continued to fall. The sky outside was completely dark and cloudy. It was also cold but not for Ash and Gary who were warm because of the heat transfer of their bodies under the white sheets.

—Morning—Gary said smiling and taking Ash's hand, then he kissed it.

—Morning—Ash said smiling way too blushed.

—Did you sleep well?

—Of course, it's been the best sleep I've ever had in years—Ash said happily.

—I can say that too—Gary said with a beautiful smile that Ash totally loved.

—Ash? Ash? —Serena questioned knocking on the door.

—What? How did she know you were staying in this room? —Gary asked with a lowered and surprised voice.

—I… I don't know—Ash said confused.

—Ash? Are you awake already?

—Yes! Just give me a minute.

—You could have just shut up and wait for her to leave—Gary said jealous.

—I'm sorry; I don't like to do that to people. Can you hide in the bathroom please? —Ash asked feeling really sorry.

—Fine—Gary said waking up and walking to the bathroom, naked.

—Nice view! —Ash exclaimed laughing and looking at Gary perversely.

—Hey! —Gary exclaimed mutely and then he entered to the bathroom.

—Is everything fine right there? —Serena asked worried.

—Yes! Two seconds! —Ash exclaimed looking for his clothes on the floor, he found his boxers and his hat so he put them on, then he opened the door—morning, Sere. How are you? —Ash asked smiling.

—Good morning, I just baked these cookies, I asked for permission to use the kitchen and I gave my recipe to the chefs and they all loved it—Serena said excited.

—Great! Thank you so much for baking them for me! —Ash exclaimed taking the cookies which were on a plate.

—You're welcome…why are your t-shirt and your jeans on the floor? —Serena asked curiously.

—Hmm…eh…I was just going to take a shower! —Ash exclaimed too nervous.

—And you just threw your clothes to the floor? —she asked skeptically.

—Yes! I do that all the time. Look! —Ash exclaimed and threw his hat to the floor.

—Stop it! Don't take off your boxers! —the girl exclaimed so blushed—wow! You're so unorganized. Well, I'm going to go back to my room. Do you know where Gary is?

—No! How…how…why should I know where he…he is? —Ash questioned stuttering in his words.

—Because you were the last one he said goodbye to?

—Oh, yes! But he didn't tell me in which hotel he was going to stay—Ash said with nervous laughs.

—That's fine. I just hope he gets here soon. The storm is getting worse every minute we let pass by, we need to hurry and find out what is going on.

—You got it!

—I got what? —she asked confused.

—Nothing, I'm really hungry, I'll eat your cookies and then I'm going to take a shower. Say, we all meet in the lobby at 8am?

—Sounds fine for me, I'll tell that to Bonnie and Clemont—Serena said smiling leaving the place.

Ash closed the door.

—Oh my God! — Gary opened the bathroom door —what the hell was that? —he asked laughing out loud.

—I'm too bad at hiding stuff.

—Really? —Gary asked sarcastically.

—Shut up! Let's take a shower and get dressed. Today is going to be a hard day.

—Sure—Gary said taking one cookie—God! They're delicious!

—Not as delicious as you—Ash said giving Gary a spanking.

—God! Control yourself Ashy-boy! —Gary exclaimed blushed.

—I can't ignore your girth.

—Oh God! —Gary exclaimed laughing.

The boys finally took their shower together. They got dressed in a cute way: Ash dressed Gary and vice versa. Then they left the room and went to the lobby to meet everyone. Just a little detail: they forgot Gary wasn't supposed to be there!

—Hi! —Gary exclaimed happily to Clemont, Bonnie and Serena who were waiting in the sofas of the lobby. Pikachu and Dedenne were playing over the rug.

—How did you get here? I've been here for like twenty minutes and I never saw you come in—Serena said skeptical.

—That's because I stayed here, after you went to your rooms last night, the receptionist told me one of the rooms had been unoccupied so I rented it—Gary said with a natural tone, he was good at lying.

—Oh, I'm sorry for my little interrogation before—Serena said ashamed.

—Don't worry—Gary said smiling.

—Pikachu! —Pikachu exclaimed jumping into Ash with joy.

—Pikachu! —Ash exclaimed hugging Pikachu with happiness.

—_Breaking news!_ —the news started to appear on the TV.

—I have a bad feeling about this—Clemont said. They all stared at the TV.

—_What it seemed to be a typical storm yesterday is no longer "typical". The intermittent rain keeps falling not only over the Kalos central area but over the entire region! Scientists said it is actually impossible for a typical rain to be this huge. Reports said that there have been a couple of tornadoes in the east area and a couple of floods throughout the whole region. This is not everything, what at first seemed to be beautiful is now a terror in the south area, ice keeps falling and falling even on the beaches._

—What? The south area is the warmest area of Kalos, that's illogical! —Clemont said surprised.

—_Thunders have created lots of fires that fortunately have been turned off by the rain but as one fire finishes another one starts and hundreds of Pokémon are losing their homes. The wind keeps blowing and oh… Oh! Oh! Oh my God!_ —the reporter exclaimed pretty scared.

—What? What's going on?! —Gary exclaimed frightened.

—_The clouds are turning red! This is really scary! What's going on?_

—Ok, we definitely have to go to Frost Cavern; we need to find Xerneas and Yvetal as soon as possible! —Ash exclaimed running to the door and leaving the hotel.

—Ash! Wait! —Gary exclaimed and everyone followed him.

They were outside now. The rain kept falling.

—Oh…my…God! —Clemont exclaimed astonished looking at the red blooded sky.

—I'm scared—Bonnie said hugging her brother.

—Do you know what this means, Gary? —Serena asked scared.

—I don't know, but I have a feeling this has to be because of Yvetal—Gary said running to the parking lot, everyone started to follow him.

—Yvetal? —Ash questioned surprised as they were running under the rain.

—Yvetal is the Pokémon of death and look at the sky, it's red blooded, it'll not surprise me if Yvetal is behind that sky.

Ash saw something in the sky, it looked like a flying Pokémon with a reddish aura.

—Look! What's that?

—Where? —Serena asked curiously.

—In the sky, there! —Ash pointed.

—I don't see anything—Clemont said sorry.

—Me neither. Aren't you just imagining stuff Ashy-boy?

—I saw something!

—Ok, don't be mad. I believe you.

Ash thought that Pokémon could have been Yvetal but as he wasn't sure enough he didn't mention it. They finally got in the car and made their way to the Frost Cavern. The sky was getting redder second by second.

—I'm afraid it's going to rain blood! —Bonnie exclaimed really scared, she didn't stop hugging Clemont.

—Don't say that! That's insane! —Sere exclaimed frightened.

A black hole appeared on the sky and started to absorb hundreds of trees, vehicles and Pokémon!

—Oh my god! —Serena exclaimed scared as she saw hordes of Bunnelby, Psyduck, Clefairy and other Pokémon being absorbed by the black hole. The sky was full of cries, cries of Pokémon which were being absorbed by the giant black hole.

—Dedenne! —Bonnie exclaimed hugging Dedenne so hard to keep it away from the wind coming from the black hole.

—What is that? —Ash questioned astonished hugging his Pikachu like Bonnie did with Dedenne.

—I don't know, I'm scared—Clemont said feeling really worried.

—Accelerate! —Ash exclaimed very afraid.

—Pika pi!

—That's what I'm doing!—Gary exclaimed feeling pressured, driving the car the fastest and farthest from the black hole he could. As they got closer to the place they saw more and more nature being destroyed and more hordes of innocent Pokémon being taken away by the black hole in the middle of the red blooded sky.

—What is going on, Jessie? —James asked afraid, they were hiding in the forest and they saw Gary and the others pass by in the car.

—I don't know but it seems those geeks are trying to solve the problem—Jessie answered.

—Have you seen at the sky yet? —Meowth asked surprised.

—Mamma mia! —James exclaimed hugging Jessie—look at all those Pokémon being absorbed by that giant thing! —he added crying.

—Do you know what that means, Meowth? —Jessie asked scared.

—I think I heard about a red blooded sky before… but never from a black hole in the middle of it! I heard from one old man from this region that when the legendary Pokémon Yvetal made its presence the sky would turn red like the blood, that's all I know.

—A legendary Pokémon? —Jessie asked surprised.

—Giovanni would definitely love us if we catch that Pokémon for him! —James exclaimed excited.

—I bet those fools are after that Pokémon, let's go follow them! —Jessie shouted with emotion.

—I only hope this rain ends soon, I hate water! —Meowth exclaimed cheerless.

—I just… ah! —Jessie exclaimed being pushed by the wind.

—Jessie! —James exclaimed taking her hair, it was the only part of her boy he could take to prevent her from being absorbed by the black hole.

—Ouch! It hurts! Get me outta here! —she exclaimed crying.

—Meowth! Help me!

—Wobbuffet! —the Pokémon exclaimed with joy getting out from its pokeball but it was instantly absorbed by the black hole.

—Wobbuffet! —Jessie exclaimed traumatized for seeing her Pokémon being absorbed by that thing. James and Meowth continued pulling her from her hair, as they were standing behind a tree, to save her.

—Poor dumb Pokémon—Meowth said feeling sad.

Finally they could save Jessie and the tree protected them from the force created by the black hole, but not for long, they saw hundreds of trees being absorbed too.

—Our robot, no! —James exclaimed sadly after seeing their Meowth robot disappear too.

—We have to go, now! We have to save Wobbuffet! —Jessie exclaimed bravely.

—But how? —James asked discouraged.

—I bet the Pokémon the fools are looking for is responsible for what's happening now.

—Let's go! —Meowth exclaimed running carefully.

Team Rocket made its way to Frost Cavern running as fast as they could to avoid the black hole vortex. Meanwhile, Ash and the group had already arrived to the cavern. Thunders made their presence once again.

—It looks so colorful, the red clouds, the yellow thunders, the giant black hole, the transparent rain, all those Pokémon being absorbed… yet it's scary—Clemont said scared and amazed.

—Let's go inside, there we'll be safer than outside—Gary suggested—just be careful, we don't know what kind of Pokémon live in this cave—Gary said being the first to enter the cavern.

—Ah! —Bonnie shouted scared. They saw a Haunter inside.

—It's just a Haunter, it will not harm us if we don't disturb it—Ash said calm and the Haunter flew away.

The cave was lighted up by lamps. They walked down a path of ice with precaution. They continued walking and they saw lots of ice and ghost type Pokémon.

—I don't see either Xerneas or Yvetal—Serena said discouraged.

—The atmosphere here is pretty peaceful, it doesn't seem like they're fighting or something—Clemont added.

—Maybe they don't want to be noticed—Ash commented.

—Pika pi! —Pikachu exclaimed; he had found something.

—What is it, Pikachu? —Ash asked running to Pikachu.

—What is this? —Bonnie asked. There were lots of machines throughout the place but there was no one around.

—This is weird. Why are these machines here? I don't think there is gold, silver or any jewelry here—Clemont said.

—Intruders! —a Team Flare female grunt exclaimed.

—You're exploring the wrong cave, buddies—a Team Flare male grunt said.

—What? Who are you? —Ash asked surprised.

—You have to leave this place; don't interrupt Team Flare's plans.

—Team Flare? —Gary asked surprised.

—Never heard of them—Clemont added.

—You will hear about us now! Houndoom, go! —the grunt exclaimed releasing her Pokémon.

—Go, Mienshao! —the grunt exclaimed releasing his Pokémon.

—You want a battle? Go, Frogadier! —Ash exclaimed sending Frogadier to battle.

—Let me give you a hand, Ash; go, Heliolisk! —Clemont said releasing his Pokémon.

—Houndoom, fire spin!

—Frogadier, water pulse!

Frogadier's water pulse eradicated Houndoom's fire spin.

—Mienshao, use high jump kick!

—Heliolisk, thunderbolt!

Heliolisk's thunderbolt inflicted a lot of damage to Mienshao before it could attack.

—Houndoom, use fire fang on that Heliolisk!

—Frogadier, use water pulse now!

Frogadier attacked Houndoom before it could hit Heliolisk with its attack.

—Thanks Ash!

—You're welcome, buddy but don't expect me to be this nice when we have our gym battle—Ash said energetically—Pikachu, finish them with thunderbolt!

Those Team Flare grunts were defeated; Ash and Clemont won the battle!

—These trainers are strong, we better tell the boss—the female grunt said escaping. The male grunt followed her.

—We cannot let them escape! —Ash exclaimed trying to run after them.

—Let them go Ashy-boy, we don't have time for those morons—Gary said stopping Ash.

The wind entered the cave and the lamps turned off. Now it was completely dark.

—Ah! —Bonnie exclaimed scared.

—I can deal with this, Braixen, use your fire to illuminate us—Serena said getting Braixen out of her pokéball.

—Great idea, Sere! —Ash exclaimed.

—Now, let's continue, we cannot lose more time—Gary said walking in front of the group.

—Yes! Braixen, go in front of us to illuminate the path better.

—Just be careful not to melt the whole cave with that fire—Clemont said with humor.

—Where are we going exactly? —Bonnie asked curiously.

—I don't know pretty girl, I don't know.

A shout, a noise, a Pokémon's cry filled the cave with its sound waves.

—That cry, it wasn't from a regular Pokémon, not from one Pokémon I know—Ash said.

—I haven't heard a cry like that either—Clemont added.

—Then it must be from either Xerneas or Yvetal. We're getting close! —Gary said excited.

The noise intensified and now it was mixed with another Pokémon's cry.

—Now I hear two, two cries I've never heard before—Ash commented.

—Then the two of them are here, let's go! —Gary exclaimed running.

—Gary! Don't run that fast! —Ash exclaimed running behind Gary.

The cries were getting louder as they got closer and closer, but closer to what? Everyone was running, but running to where?

—Pika pi! —Pikachu exclaimed jumping into Ash's shoulder.

A loud sound like a wall being destroyed by drills, lots of drills. Was the cave being absorbed by the black hole? The cries got more intense than ever. Braixen's flame could enlighten the place but they couldn't see anything.

—Where are they? —Ash asked confused.

—Braixen, could you please come here? —Gary asked.

—Go, Braixen! —Serena exclaimed.

Braixen walked to the front again and her fire could enlighten more. To the left they saw a wall of ice that fell from the roof. Another loud sound, a wall was destroyed; Braixed pointed her fire to the right, an exit that leaded to the outside. The cries of two Pokémon again...

—Let's go outside! —Gary exclaimed running to that hole. Everyone followed him.

—Good job, Braixen, you deserve a rest—Serena said smiling returning her Pokémon to her pokeball.

The sky was redder than ever, it was raining small pieces of ice. The wind was howling. The black hole was getting bigger and thousands of Pokémon were now being sucked by the black hole. Xerneas and Yvetal were in the sky, battling for the destiny of Kalos.

—Oh my God! There they are—Gary said with a light in his eyes—Xerneas, legendary Pokémon of life and Yvetal, legendary Pokémon of death—he added with excitement.

—Wow! —Ash exclaimed amazed.

—Pika pi.

—Xerneas looks so beautiful—Bonnie said surprised.

The ground started to tremble really strong. Thunders kept falling everywhere. Yvetal generated lots of dark spheres like the black hole with its mouth and it launched them to attack Xerneas who avoided most of them, the dark spheres landed on several places to destroy them, if a sphere landed on a tree then the tree disappeared; Xerneas kept using its fairy powers to attack Yvetal who kept avoiding all of Xerneas' attacks; it seemed like an endless fight accompanied by the total devastation of Kalos, the two legendary Pokémon kept on flying and fighting but none of them seemed to be damaged or tired by the other's attacks.

—Be careful people! I'm going to get a better view of these two—Gary said running to one hill.

—Gary! It's dangerous! You could get hit by one of those spheres or be absorbed by the black hole!—Ash exclaimed worried, running behind of Gary.

—Pika pi! —Pikachu exclaimed following Ash.

Serena's hat was stolen by the wind.

—My beautiful hat! —Serena exclaimed running to get her hat.

—Serena! —Clemont exclaimed trying to run to her but another thunder felt and this time it pushed Clemont and Bonnie back to the cave.

The cries of Pokémon being absorbed by the vortex in the air, the sound of thunders falling, the sound of the ground moving; Ash, after hearing the thunder falling near Clemont and Bonnie, turned back and saw them lying on the ground, and he also saw Serena running to get her hat which was flying due to the wind. Gary kept on running to the top of the hill. Pikachu jumped into his shoulder. The scene was insane! In that moment, three dark spheres were launched by Yvetal, all of them were avoided by Xerneas. Unfortunately, those spheres were headed to Gary, Serena and the last one to Bonnie and Clemont. Ash saw that things disappeared if they were hit by any of those spheres. Serena fell down after she hit her ankle with a rock. Ash didn't know what to do; he could save Gary, Serena or Bonnie and Clemont if he ran very fast, his head was hurting, he had the most terrible headache ever. What a total chaos!

—Pika pi! —Pikachu exclaimed scared.

—God! I can't decide! Gary! Gary! Gary! —he exclaimed turning to Gary who kept running. He turned to Clemont and Bonnie and they were still on the ground.

—Pikachu! Go save Bonnie and Clemont! —Ash exclaimed desperate.

—Pika! —Pikachu ran very fast to go help the siblings.

Ash turned to Serena and he saw her crying her ankle was terribly injured. Seeing Serena this way, Ash remembered something…

—_Can I sit over here? _

—_Can I be with you? _

—_Help! Help! _

—_It hurts! _

—_I can't walk._

—_Thank you so much for bringing me here_

—Serena! —Ash exclaimed with tears in his eyes running to the girl.

Gary listened to Ash's cry, he looked at how Ash was trying to save the girl, then he looked at the sky and he saw the dark sphere that was headed to him, he avoided it but he fell on the floor and injured his right arm; Clemont and Bonnie woke up thanks to Pikachu and they saw the dark sphere so they ran into the cave to be safe.

—Serena! —Ash exclaimed taking her in his arms.

—Ash! —Serena exclaimed hugging him.

—I remembered! —Ash exclaimed crying.

—You did? —she asked surprised.

—Yes! Oh God! —he exclaimed running to one side remembering the dark sphere, he fortunately avoided it.

Gary stood up, his arm hurt so much. He looked at Ash, with Serena on his arms.

—He saved her…he preferred saving her than… saving me—he said aghast, empty, shocked.

Bonnie and Clemont got out of the cave and run to Ash and Serena.

—You saved my life! —Serena exclaimed excited stealing a kiss from Ash.

—Hey! What did you just do? —Ash asked laughing separating his lips from Serena.

—Ok, I've had enough of this! —Gary exclaimed brokenhearted after seeing that kiss. He took out two pokéballs from his bag and started to walk again to the top of the hill, he didn't care how broken his arm was, his broken heart was even more injured. He didn't care if he was attacked by one of those destruction spheres or if he was sucked by the black hole. Was he trying to fight against Xerneas and Yvetal?

—Hey, you just kissed! —Bonnie exclaimed surprised.

—Oh, please—Ash said blushed.

—Wait! Where is Gary? —Bonnie asked worried.

—There he is! That dumbass likes to put his life in danger, I'm so glad he avoided the dark sphere—Ash said relieved.

—He's walking to the top of the hill. Is he crazy? He's going to be in danger, what if one of Xerneas or Yvetal attacks hit him? —Clemont asked worried.

—Pika pi! —Pikachu exclaimed running to Gary.

—Pikachu!

—Ouch! —Serena exclaimed painfully.

—God! What happened to you? —Clemont asked.

—My ankle, it hurts, it hurts so bad! —Serena exclaimed crying.

—Can you walk? —Ash asked worried trying to get her off his arms.

—No, it hurts so much—Serena said crying—ouch!

—Ok, put her on the floor; let me check her—Clemont said taking out a portable first-aid kit from pocket.

—You're really prepared for everything, aren't you? —Serena asked with a good sense of humor despite her actual state. Ash laid her on the floor and Clemont started to analyze her injuries.

—Why does Gary have two pokéballs in his hands? —Bonnie asked surprised looking to Gary who was already on the top of the hill.

—What? —Ash asked surprised—Pikachu! —he exclaimed after seeing Pikachu running to the top of the hill. He started running to Pikachu in the middle of that disaster.

—Ash! —Serena exclaimed worried.

—Those pokéballs, I've never seen pokéballs like those before, they're beautiful, and they're purple as my favorite color—Bonnie commented.

—Purple? Let me see—Clemont said surprised and turned back to see the scene.

—What is it, Clemont? Are those special pokéballs to keep poison type or ghost type Pokémon? —Serena questioned confused.

—No, they're master balls, they can catch any kind of Pokémon without failure—Clemont said thunderstruck.

—What? Is he trying to catch them? —Serena asked stunned.

—What? —Bonnie asked surprised.

—Pika pi! —Pikachu exclaimed worried to Gary.

—What? What do you want? —Gary asked madly.

—Pika! —Pikachu exclaimed crying and begging Gary not to do what he was about to do.

—You're not going to interrupt me! —Gary exclaimed angry.

—Pika!

—No! —Ash exclaimed broken hearted. Pikachu was hit by one of those dark spheres! —Pikachu! —he started to cry and he ran as fast as he could to the top of the hill even though it was useless, Pikachu had already disappeared.

—Masterballs, go! —Gary exclaimed launching the balls to the air.

The balls captured Xerneas and Yvetal and then the balls returned to Gary's hands.

—What? Why…why… why would Gary capture them? —Ash asked stopping his run, he got paralyzed.

The sky turned black again, the black hole disappeared but the absorbed Pokémon weren't brought back. The area around was totally destroyed, the rain stopped, the thunders stopped falling, the ground stopped its moving. A non-peaceful silence was heard.

—I don't have a good feeling about this—Clemont added.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – To protect the world from devastation!**

—Pikachu! —Ash shouted with tears in his eyes after seeing his best friend disappear to the nothingness.

Suddenly a helicopter appeared and landed near the top of the hill.

—Congratulations Professor Oak—a red haired man said with a big smile on his face.

—Just take me outta here—Gary said irritated getting into the helicopter.

—Hey! Gary! —Ash exclaimed confused running to the top of the place.

—Should we wait for him? —the red haired man asked concerned.

—He and his companions…bring them with us; ask your grunts to lock them in the dungeon of our basement—Gary commented.

—Ok—the man made a call and closed the helicopter door and went away with Gary.

—Gary! —Ash exclaimed crying in desperation.

It didn't take more than a minute for an army of Team Flare's grunts to appear in the scene in huge military vans.

—Hey! —Bonnie exclaimed disturbed.

—You're coming with us—a female grunt said giving an electroshock to Bonnie so she fell unconscious.

—Hey! —Clemont exclaimed really mad but another grunt gave him an electroshock and he also fell unconscious.

—Please, no! —Serena exclaimed scared, she couldn't still move.

—I'm sorry honey but it's our job—a female grunt said laughing.

—So sad, she really could have been the next Kalos idol—a male grunt said giving her an electroshock.

—Ash! —Serena shouted in pain before falling unconscious.

—What? —Ash questioned after listening to Serena's cries. He saw how those grunts were taking his friends away in the vans.

Still shocked, crying, emotionally affected and in a deep depression for Pikachu's lost and Gary's apparent betrayal, Ash started to run trying to save his friends but the vans disappeared quickly leaving him alone in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

—Did you see all that? —Jessie asked astonished hiding behind a rock.

—So that scientist guy was using them—James said surprised.

—And Pikachu disappeared after that sphere hit him—Meowth added shocked.

—Do you know where did the Pokémon that were absorbed by the black hole and the things that were hit by those big spheres go? —Jessie asked curiously to Meowth.

—I don't know Jessie, but look at the sky, I'm scared—James commented, the sky was getting green now, but not a nature green like trees or grass green, it was more like a dark military green.

—What? —Jessie asked shocked—I thought everything was over now that the scientist geek captured the legendary Pokémon.

—It's not that simple, Jessie—Meowth added.

—What else do you know?

—I know that there's another legendary Pokémon related to those two that were captured, as we know Xerneas is the Pokémon of life and Yvetal is the Pokémon of death, however the world is in a balance not because Xerneas and Yvetal's powers are balanced, there's another Pokémon in charge of balancing life and death—Meowth said.

—Wow! Who's that Pokémon? —James asked curiously.

* * *

—Oh no! Zygarde…—Valerie said really scared after seeing the sky starting to turn green from the window of her gym.

* * *

—Zygarde? —Jessie asked surprised—I've never heard of that Pokémon before.

—Pikachu! Gary! Serena! Clemont! Bonnie! —Ash shouted in tears as he was walking in the middle of the field.

—Look! They didn't take him—James said.

—Why? Why did all this happen? Pikachu! —Ash shouted kneeling and laying his head to the ground.

Suddenly a massive earthquake began.

—Ah! —Team Rocket exclaimed in fear running to the middle of the field since it was safer than near the caves where there were lots of rocks.

—Uh? —Ash asked seeing Team Rocket coming next to him.

The earthquake continued. The ground was divided into two, Ash and Team Rocket were in the same side but the division was getting wider and wider each time.

—Let's get out of there! This place isn't safe! —Jessie exclaimed to Ash.

—I don't want to, Pikachu! —Ash cried in despair.

—Look, we're going to search for Pikachu and your friends later but now we have to get out butts outta here before we fall in that giant hole that's coming to us! —Meowth scratched Ash's face to make him react.

—C'mon! —James shouted desperately.

—Why do you even try to help me? You're the mean ones! —Ash shouted confused.

—We don't want the world to end and we're not taking the luxury of losing someone that can help us—Jessie said.

—Help you in what? —Ash asked confused.

—Can we talk about that later? —James asked taking Ash in his arms and Team Rocket started running away from the giant hole that the earthquake was creating.

—Seriously, help you in what? —Ash asked again in James arms as he was running with Jessie and Meowth.

—We have to stop Team Flare! —Jessie exclaimed really tired of running so fast.

—Team Flare?

—C'mon! Can we talk about that later? Let's get safe out of here first! —James insisted.

The earthquake didn't seem to stop, Team Rocket was running but where would they stop? The place was totally empty. All the forests had disappeared and the hole kept expanding like if the whole Earth was going to divide in two parts. After ten minutes of intense running, the earthquake finally stopped and they had arrived to Dendemille Town, which was now a ghost village.

—Where are the people? —Ash asked astonished.

—Hello? Is someone here? —Jessie asked with a high voice.

—Anyone? —James asked.

—Oh my God! What is happening? —Ash asked crying crestfallen.

—Ok, you need to stop crying! —Meowth exclaimed scratching Ash again.

—You didn't lose your best friend, the person you love and your friends—Ash said really sad.

—Hey! We're going to lose everyone if we don't do anything! —Meowth scratched Ash again.

—Stop it! —Ash exclaimed grabbing Meowth's claws—but what can we do? We don't even know where they left!

—We know—James said.

—What? —Ash asked surprised.

—We…we were trying to become Team Flare's members—Jessie said ashamed.

—But we didn't! And that's what's important!

—But why do you want to help me? I…I don't understand. How can I trust you?—Ash questioned confused.

—You said you lost your best friend… I also lost mine—Jessie said sad and about to cry.

—Oh! —Ash exclaimed sorry knowing she was talking about Wobbuffet.

—C'mon. Don't you want to save your friends, the girl you love and your Pikachu? —Meowth questioned, however his question was a little wrong, it actually was "the boy you love".

—…let's go! —Ash exclaimed determined—we're going to rescue Pikachu, Wobbuffet and everyone! —he added with courage.

The ground starting to tremble again, it was another earthquake.

—Oh! C'mon! —Ash exclaimed annoyed.

—We should find a helicopter or something, the ground isn't safe—James suggested.

—Yeah, like if we were going to find one helicopter…Oh! The police station! —Jessie exclaimed excited starting to run and the guys and Meowth followed her.

—Wait! Isn't that stealing? —Ash questioned worried.

—No honey, it's borrowing—Jessie clarified.

—Wait! Who of us knows to drive a helicopter? —Meowth asked.

—That's the least important part; we need to hurry before another hole appears on the ground.

—By the way, where are we going? —Ash questioned.

—Lumiose City, Team Flare has an invisible base nearby.

Jessie, James, Ash and Meowth arrived to the town's Police Department.

—Let's go! —Jessie entered the building and the guys followed her.

—What if the building falls? The earthquake is getting stronger and stronger every minute!

—Well, let's take it as a time challenge—Jessie said smiling.

—You're crazy! —Ash exclaimed laughing.

—Do we even know where they keep the helicopters? —Meowth asked.

—Remember how I was trying to be a Nurse Joy when I was young? Well, before that, I tried to be an Officer Jenny so I know where they keep them—Jessie added.

—I wonder why you're still single—Ash said laughing.

—Well let's say I still wait for the day when James will become as cool as me—Jessie said blinking her left eye.

—Hey! —James exclaimed blushed.

They continued running and reached the basement of the building.

—Why would they keep the helicopters in the basement? It's illogical!

—Take it easy, James—Jessie said turning the lights on and the room was completely illuminated.

There were dozens of helicopters!

—Wow! —Ash exclaimed amazed.

—C'mon, let's get on this, it's the fastest of them all—Jessie said getting into one helicopter.

—You said you were trying to be an Officer Jenny, why couldn't you be it? —Meowth asked after getting into the helicopter with Ash and James.

—I almost crashed a helicopter in my flying test—Jessie said smiling turning the vehicle on.

—What?! —James asked scared.

—Save us, Arceus! —Ash implored.

The helicopter started to go up, Jessie took some control and she opened the roof so she could get out of the place. As the helicopter was going up, the building started to collapse.

—We made it! —Jessie exclaimed smirking.

—Jessie, go faster! —Meowth exclaimed scared.

—Ok, put your seatbelts on! —Jessie exclaimed putting her hand near a lever and started to go higher, faster and faster.

—Ah! —James, Ash and Meowth exclaimed scared.

—Pff! These little girls are so annoying—Jessie said laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile in Team Flare's secret base, Gary and Lysandre (Team Flare's leader) were having an important discussion.

—Did you bring them all? —Gary asked curiously after seeing one of the grunts enter the meeting room.

—Yes, I was just going to give you this information, if you excuse me—the grunt said politely as he walked to the exit.

—Two boys and two girls, right? —Gary asked before the grunt could leave.

—Oh, it was two girls and one boy—the grunt said ashamed.

—…fine, you can go—Gary said.

—Thank you, if you excuse me—the grunt left.

—Why are you so concerned about those people? —Lysandre asked with curiosity as he drank a glass of red wine.

—…personal stuff.

—You've been always this mysterious, professor Oak—Lysandre said laughing—what about the boy who is missing? If you want I can send some of my men to search for him.

—It's not necessary, I know him, he's going to come here to save his friends—Gary said drinking from his glass of water.

—Well, we'll be waiting for him, that's just in case he survives the earthquakes—Lysandre said laughing.

—It's coming, right? —Gary said excited.

—That's right; our precious jewel is on its way from the center of the Earth—Lysandre said walking to the window, seeing the ground being divided into two for the arrival of Zygarde.

—I can't wait!

—Oh! I was forgetting something, you did a great job out there capturing Xerneas and Yvetal, you're going to be named a Team Flare's Executive tomorrow; can you picture it? Team Flare Executive: Gary Oak!

—C'mon! You know I have done this because of my love to Pokémon science, we're going to be the first ones to see Zygarde, no one has ever seen it and there's so much we have to learn about its power, its beauty…—Gary said with sparkling eyes.

—Cheers! —Lysandre said walking back to the table and lifting his glass.

—Cheers! —Gary exclaimed lifting his glass too.

* * *

Ash and Team Rocket were flying over the apocalypse of Kalos, the massive earthquake was expanding more and more, hundreds of Pokémon were running away, some were flying and others were escaping by water and some unfortunate ones were falling in the hole.

—I can't look! —Ash exclaimed scared.

—At least nothing else has happened to the sky than coloring green—Jessie added.

Suddenly thunders started to fall.

—You had to open up your mouth! —Meowth exclaimed irritated.

—Ah! —Jessie exclaimed after one thunder hit the helicopter.

—What's going on? —James asked scared.

—It's useless, we're going to have to jump in parachutes—Jessie commented standing up and taking one backpack.

—What?! I don't know how to do that! I've never done this before! —Ash exclaimed shocked.

—Well, there's always one first time for everything—Jessie said with a smile to calm Ash down.

—I want my mommy! —James exclaimed crying and taking another backpack.

—There are only three backpacks so Meowth, come with me!

—Well, I hope I don't lose the last one of my seven lives—Meowth said with humor jumping into Jessie's shoulders.

—Here's what we're going to do, we're going to try to land as closer to Prism Tower as we can, Team Flare's base is near there.

—Guys! I… I don't know anything, really!

—Please Ash, do it for Pikachu—Meowth insisted.

—…ok! Let's do it! —Ash exclaimed more determined than ever.

—I guess now's the time when our motto takes its full meaning—James said surprised.

—To protect the world from devastation! —Jessie, James, Meowth and Ash joined their hands and said with excitement as they lifted their hands up.

—We'll see you down there—Jessie said jumping and starting to fall.

—Just pull of the backpack when you're close to the ground—James added jumping behind Jessie.

—Wait! How close? —Ash asked really worried.

Ash put the backpack on. He was really scared.

—Ok! I have to do it! For Pikachu! For Gary! For everyone! —Ash exclaimed determined.

Suddenly another thunder hit the falling helicopter, just before Ash jumped.

—Ah! —Ash exclaimed falling down, he was still in the helicopter—ok, let's go! —Ash exclaimed jumping.

It was an exciting yet really scary feeling. Ash and Team Rocket were now headed to Prism Tower.

* * *

After their meeting, Gary went to the Team Flare's laboratories in order to investigate more about his captured Pokémon: Xerneas and Yvetal, just to make time before the real prize arrived. Meanwhile, Lysandre was walking in the corridors with Xerosic, one of Team Flare's Executives.

—So Oak is still under psychic control, right?

—Absolutely—Lysandre said smiling—he doesn't even know what he's doing—he added with an evil laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Infiltration (Mega Battle)**

—It's right there—Jessie said hiding behind a bush with the guys and pointing to three Team Flare grunts who seemed to be walking in circles around nothing.

—But where's the base? —Ash asked curious.

—Don't you see they're walking in circles? The base is there!

—I see! But how are we going to see the entrance?

—They have a remote control which makes the base be visible, they only use it at night when people are sleeping and no one sees—James added.

—Ok, Inkay go! —Jessie said with a low voice releasing her Pokémon.

—Inkay! —the Pokémon exclaimed with enthusiasm.

—Don't be noisy! You're going to be a good Pokémon and use hypnosis on those guys, ok?

—Inkay! —the Pokémon exclaimed understanding Jessie's commands.

Inkay began to walk slowly and smiling until it appeared in front of the grunts.

—Oww! It's such a beautiful Pokémon! —a grunt exclaimed.

—Inkay! —the Pokémon exclaimed with happiness.

—Can we keep it? —a grunt asked.

—Inkay! —the Pokémon shouted releasing psychic waves that put the grunts to sleep.

—Yes! —Ash exclaimed excited and he and Team Rocket stop hiding behind of the bush as they walked to Inkay.

—Good job cutie, now get back to your pokéball—Jessie said happily.

—Well, there are three grunts and we're three people—James commented.

—What? —Ash questioned shocked. He knew what James implied.

—We better put their uniforms on, that way we can go unnoticed—Jessie added.

—…all right—Ash said ashamed.

—We're sorry, we know you'd better like to dress as a girl but this is all we have—Jessie added laughing.

—What? No! —Ash shouted embarrassed.

—We're not judging—Meowth commented.

—Shut up and let's get dressed!

Ash and Team Rocket started to take the grunts' uniforms and their characteristic big glasses and then they put them on.

—Hey, we look so fancy—James said modeling a little.

—Stop it! —Jessie slapped James for him to stop playing—I found the control! —Jessie exclaimed excited pressing one button and suddenly the secret base became visible.

—Oh…my…God! —everyone exclaimed in amaze.

The secret base was huge! It was like 30 meters tall and it had hundreds of windows. The ground started to tremble again.

—Ok, let's go!

They entered in the base and then Jessie pressed the button again for no one to notice that the base had become visible for a moment.

As they walked normally, they could evade dozens of grunts before being noticed.

—Where exactly are we going? —Ash asked curious.

—Hey! You, you three! Come here! —a scientist exclaimed. It was Gary!

—Oh…yes? —Ash asked crestfallen so Gary could not recognize him.

—…—Gary instantly recognized Ash and Team Rocket—I need you to come with me—he added starting to walk in front of them.

—Do you think he noticed us? —James asked worried.

—C'mon grunts! We don't have the entire day!

—I hope not, let's follow him, he could take us to the place where they keep Clemont and the others—Ash said starting to follow Gary—…professor Oak?—Ash added unsure if that was the way they called Gary in that place.

—Yes?

—Now that you have achieved your goal to have captured the legendary Pokémon, what's next?

—You can't ask him that! —Jessie exclaimed mad with a low voice pinching Ash.

—Ouch!

—…that's none of your business—Gary added without turning back—by the way, it's weird that you have your Pokémon out of your pokéball—Gary commented about Meowth.

—Oh! Don't worry about that, this Pokémon is very stubborn and it doesn't like its pokéball—James added nervous.

—I see—Gary said skeptically—this way—he took some stairs down and Ash and Team Rocket followed him.

They reached the basement of the building which was illuminated by fire lamps.

—This is a prison! —James added scared.

—Well, well, well, nice try Ashy-boy, I admire your cleverness to have infiltrated our secret base—Gary said laughing now facing Ash and Team Rocket.

—Where are my friends? Where is Pikachu? Where is the real Gary?! —Ash shouted very angry taking his glasses off.

—What? The real Gary? I am the real Gary—Gary said walking to Ash.

—Of course you're not! The real Gary would have never joined Team Flare!

—Would the real Gary do this? —Gary asked smiling now giving Ash a sweet kiss.

—What? Why did he kiss him? —Jessie asked shocked.

—Don't see, Meowth—James commented covering Meowth's eyes.

—I am Gary, there's not a real one or a fake Gary—Gary said smiling separating his lips from Ash, who started to cry.

—But…

—Oh, Ashy-boy, I love your innocence—Gary said laughing, he got his right hand into a pocket of his lab coat.

—…that night, did…did it mean something to you? —Ash asked crying.

—…let's say that it was really fun—Gary said laughing.

—Fun? Just fun?

—Oh my God! You're crying!

—I don't know what you're talking about but we're not letting you continue with your evil plans! —Jessie exclaimed taking out one of her pokéballs.

—Oh! You're so annoying—Gary said pressing a button from a remote control he had in his pocket, a magnetic field appeared that took Jessie's pokéball to the ceiling—now, whenever you try to use a pokéball, that's what's going to happen, you can't do anything.

—A battle…—Ash said.

—What? —Gary asked surprised.

—A Pokémon battle.

—Why would we have a Pokémon battle right now?

—The real Gary would never deny me a Pokémon battle—Ash said crestfallen—it's a tradition we both have—he added smiling now facing Gary.

—You keep on thinking I'm a fake Gary? Gosh! —Gary said laughing out loud.

—A Pokémon battle!

—…fine, follow me—Gary said after taking a long breath.

Gary started to walk to the end of the room and they suddenly were in a gym field. He walked to the other side of the field. Gary pressed another button in his remote control and a giant hand appeared from the ground, taking Team Rocket to a cage which also appeared from the ground.

—Clemont! Serena! Bonnie! —Ash exclaimed happy to see his friends in the cage.

—Ash! —Serena exclaimed excited.

—I knew Ash would come to save us—Clem said happily.

—Why are you guys dressed like that? It's no fashion—Serena added disgusted.

—Sere! It's not time for your fashion things! —Clem exclaimed.

—Hey! You! Bad boy! I hate you! —Bonnie exclaimed really angry to Gary.

—…should we start our battle? —Gary asked ignoring Bonnie's comment.

—I'd be very pleased—Ash said smiling.

—Beat him! Beat him! —Bonnie shouted angrily.

—God, shut up! —Gary exclaimed pressing one button that electrified the cage.

—Ah! —everyone shouted in pain.

—Stop that! Focus on our battle!

—Ok. How many Pokémon do you have?

—Five…oh! —Ash exclaimed remembering Pikachu was not with him now—four.

—Four—Gary said thoughtful—well, let's make it a short three to three battle, 2 wins of 3, is it ok with you?

—Totally.

—Why are they going to battle? —Serena asked confused to Team Rocket.

—I…I don't know—Jessie answered.

—Wow, you guys really don't know anything.

—Let's make it interesting, if I win I'll take you with your friends to that cage.

—What if I win?

—Oh darling, you're not going to win—Gary said pretty confident in him winning—but let's say…I'll set you all free.

—I want Pikachu back.

—Pikachu? I don't know where he is, I'm sorry.

—…ok, I accept your bet then.

—Yay! Ash, good luck! —Serena exclaimed really excited.

—Thank you—Ash said smiling.

—Go! Pyroar! —Gary shouted releasing his lioness fire Pokémon.

—It's a very beautiful Pokémon! —Ash exclaimed surprised of Pyroar's hair.

—Pyroar is more than beauty. Now you go, Ashy-boy.

—Ok, we'll start with Skiddo, go buddy! —Ash shouted releasing his goat grass Pokémon.

—What? Grass is weak against fire! —Clemont exclaimed worried.

—Go Ash! —Serena kept cheering him up.

—Typical Ashy-boy, always defying Pokémon nature—Gary said smiling—use Ember!

Pyroar released fire from her mouth going towards Skiddo.

—Skiddo, use dig! —Skiddo avoided the attack by digging a hole in the ground.

—Very clever, Ashy-boy—Gary said smiling.

—Thank you—Ash said happily.

—Pyroar, use Earthquake! —Gary shouted with a horselaugh on his face.

—Oh no! —Ash exclaimed worried.

—No! —Serena exclaimed worried too.

Pyroar used Earthquake which ended up defeating Skiddo.

—Good job, buddy—Ash said returning his Pokémon back to its pokéball.

—You're so beautiful and strong my lioness, get back for some rest—Gary smiled and also returned his Pokémon back to its pokéball.

—Hell! That was short—Meowth commented surprised.

—It was a very intelligent strategy—Clemont added.

—Well, choose your next Pokémon, Ashy-boy.

—We're not losing this time, go Tyrunt!

—Go, Umbreon!

—There no weakness between them—Clemont said.

—You're using your Umbreon so early?

—You start—Gary said blinking his eye.

—Ok, Tyrunt, use Dragon Tail!

—Quick Attack!

Umbreon's Quick Attack was faster and hit Tyrunt first.

—Damn!

—Sometimes speed is more important than attack.

—I know.

—Umbreon, use Feint Attack!

—Evade it and use Dragon Claw!

—There's no chance your Tyrunt can evade my Umbreon's speed—Gary said laughing.

Surprisingly, Tyrunt was fast enough to evade the attack and its Dragon Claw hit directly to Umbreon, defeating her.

—I told you I knew speed was vital—Ash said smiling.

—Wow! Great strategy, Ashy-boy, you're definitely like wine, better every year—he said smiling.

—…thanks—Ash said blushed.

—Ok friend, you did it great, come back—Gary said returning Umbreon to its pokéball.

—You did a great job too, come back.

—I don't really understand—Clemont said.

—What is that thing you don't understand, bro? —Bonnie asked curious.

—Gary is so lovely with his Pokémon, I…I know him just a little but I can say there's no logic, he would have never captured those legendary Pokémon.

—So, that's what Ash is thinking, that's why he hasn't given up on saying that's a fake Gary—James said surprised.

—A fake Gary? —Serena asked surprised.

—It's this thing, moments ago Ash was insisting that this Gary was fake, that the real Gary would never do something like that, just like the blonde guy said—James explained.

—Yeah, and they also kissed—Jessie said laughing.

—What?! —Serena shouted so jealous.

—So, 1 to 1, I guess next battle will decide the winner—Gary said.

—Frog! —Frogadier went out of its pokéball without Ash telling him to.

—So you want to battle, Frogadier? Ok, let's do it my friend! —Ash exclaimed excited.

—I chose you, Kirlia! —Gary exclaimed releasing his Pokémon.

—A Kirlia! —Ash exclaimed amazed—ok Frogadier, use Shadow Sneak!

—Teleport!

Kirlia instantly avoided Frogadier's attack, even though it was Ash's fastest Pokémon.

—Where is it? —Ash exclaimed confused looking through the entire place.

—Extrasensory—Gary said without telling Kirlia to appear.

—Where is it?

—Where's Kirlia? —Serena asked worried.

—I don't know, but look how confused is Frogadier looking to the entire place—Bonnie said.

—This is the longest time lapse of a teleport start and end I've ever seen—Meowth commented.

—Hey! Make Kirlia appear now! —Ash shouted.

—Don't be so boring, Ashy-boy—Gary said laughing.

—Don't call me Ashy-boy! —Ash shouted furiously.

—…now! —Gary shouted and Kirlia appeared behind Frogadier hitting him directly.

—Frogadier! —Ash exclaimed worried.

—…frog! —Frogadier woke up, he had resisted the attack.

—Yay! —Ash exclaimed happily.

—I always knew your Frogadier was well trained—Gary said.

—Your Kirlia did a great move combination too—Ash recognized.

—Kirlia, use Confusion!

—Water pulse!

—Thunderbolt! —Gary shouted before Kirlia used Confusion.

—Agility and move away!

—Keep using thunderbolt!

While Frogadier was jumping around the entire place, Kirlia kept using thunderbolt but none of them could hit Frogadier because of his high speed.

—Frogadier, keep jumping and use Strength!

Kirlia was already tired of using lots of Thunderbolt attacks so Frogadier could grab it. Frogadier had Kirlia on its arms and it was about to use the attack.

—Teleport!

Kirlia teleported away before Frogadier could embrace him with all his strength.

—Damn! We were so close!

—Frog! —Frogadier exclaimed really angry and it started to shine.

—What? —James asked surprised.

—Frogadier is evolving! —Clemont exclaimed full of joy.

—What? Really? Awesome! —Ash shouted so excited to see his Frogadier reach its final evolution.

Frogadier evolved into Greninja!

—Why is Gary smiling? —Bonnie asked worried.

—Why are you smiling? —Ash questioned curiously.

—I knew your Frogadier was about to evolve so this was like a training to make it evolve.

—What? You did all this to make Frogadier evolve on purpose? Why? —Ash asked surprised.

—I just really wanted this last battle to be interesting—Gary said taking out a stone from his pocket. It was the Dawn Stone Gardevoir had given him!

—A Dawn Stone! —Clemont exclaimed surprised.

—What is that stone for? —Serena asked curiously.

—Just watch.

—Kirlia, take this—Gary said launching to stone to his Kirlia.

Kirlia grabbed the stone and he started to shine just like Greninja had done moments ago.

—It's evolving! —Ash exclaimed surprised.

Kirlia evolved into Gallade!

—Wow! Damn! This is getting so serious! —Ash exclaimed excited.

—Go Ash! Go! —Serena shouted to cheer Ash up.

—Osh! —Gary exclaimed disturbed by Serena's cheers so he pressed the electricity button again.

—Ah! —everyone exclaimed in pain again.

—Hey! Why did you do that? —Ash questioned surprised.

—They don't let me concentrate. Gallade use Leaf Blade!

—Greninja…Agility! —Ash exclaimed worried.

Greninja started to run again, he avoided Gallade's attack.

—Keep using Leaf Blade until you strike him!

—Greninja…oh God! Keep using Agility!

—Ash! Attack him! —Clemont shouted.

—I don't know any of Greninja's attacks—Ash said worried.

—Nin-ja! —Greninja exclaimed using Water Shuriken against Gallade's Leaf Blade. The attacks neutralized each other.

—Wow! —Ash exclaimed amazed.

—That was Water Shuriken so you can tell your Greninja to use it again—Gary said smiling.

—Hey! Thanks! —Ash exclaimed smiling—Greninja, use Agility and then Water Shuriken against that Gallade!

—Gallade, Thunder Punch!

Greninja released dozens of Water Shuriken and Gallade punched them all using Thunder Punch making the Shuriken disappear at contact.

—Both of them are very strong—Jessie said surprised.

—Nin-ja! —Greninja exclaimed using Waterfall on his own.

—Gallade, teleport…—Gary waited until the waterfall became really close but not hit Gallade—now!

Gallade teleported before Greninja's Waterfall could hit him.

—Damn! That Teleport is really annoying! —Ash exclaimed disturbed.

The battle kept going on for other ten minutes; in that time Ash had learned the attacks Greninja could use by now.

—Ice Punch! —Gary shouted.

Gallade made his swords into ice and started to run to Greninja.

—Greninja, Fire Punch!

Gallade's ice swords and Greninja's fire hands hit together, neutralizing the attacks once again.

—Water Shuriken!

—Teleport!

—Damn! Stop using that!

—No! —Gary exclaimed laughing— Gallade, use Psycho Cut!

—Greninja, Dark Pulse!

Gallade's psychic waves were hitting Greninja's dark pulses; the attacks were both strong and stayed to the same distance to each Pokémon. Gallade kept emitting psychic waves and Greninja kept emitting dark pulses. The pink waves and the black pulses began to expand to the sides and up.

—Greninja! Keep doing it!

—Gallade, don't stop!

—Both of them are really strong—Clemont said surprised.

Gallade was getting tired, Greninja too. However they didn't stop emitting their respective attacks, both of them were really prideful.

Greninja's dark pulses began to expand slowly into Gallades psychic waves so the pulses were getting close to hit Gallade.

—Yay! Keep going, Greninja! —Ash exclaimed excited.

—C'mon Gallade! Stronger! —Gary shouted.

Gallade used its maximum power and its psychic waves were not closer to Greninja.

—Greninja!

Greninja reached its maximum power too and its dark pulses were now balanced with Gallade's waves. By this time, Gallade was emitting a pink aura around him and Greninja a black one.

—It's like a colorful parade—Bonnie commented because half of the entire place was pink and the other half was black.

—Nin-ja!

—Lade!

Greninja and Gallade were sweating. They kneeled to the floor, both of them were too exhausted to keep on attacking but they knew that if they stopped the other's attack would hit them. Ash and Gary kept shouting their Pokémon's names and the Pokémon kept doing their best.

—This is bad—Meowth said worried.

—Why? —Jessie asked curious.

—Gallade and Greninja are exceeding their maximum power by too much. Their out of the maximum potential, they're using their vital force to keep increasing the power of their attacks.

—That doesn't sound good—Clemont said.

—Vital force? —Serena asked surprised.

—Yes, if they don't stop they might not only be defeated, they might die—Meowth said worried.

—Ash! Tell Gary to stop this now! —Serena shouted desperately.

—Why? —Ash asked confused.

—If Gallade and Greninja keep attacking with that power they might die!

—What?! —Ash exclaimed shocked.

—They're using their vital force to keep their attacks growing stronger and stronger each second!

—Ashy-boy, the battle is here! —Gary exclaimed madly pressing the electric button again; he could not hear what Serena was shouting to Ash.

—Ah! —everyone shouted again in pain.

—Gary, we have to make them stop!

—What? Are you giving up? —Gary questioned surprised.

—Look at them! They're exhausted! —Ash exclaimed worried.

Gary turned to Gallade and he could see him about to give up, he was sweating, his eyes were about to close.

—Please! —Ash shouted in desperation.

—…I'm not going to lose! —Gary shouted.

—Let's make them stop at the same time, so no one will lose or win.

—…I can't trust you—Gary said—Gallade, keep using all your power!

—Gary, no! —Ash exclaimed desperate.

—I don't want to see—Bonnie said scared, covering her eyes.

Greninja had a few of its energy left, so as Gallade. Ash was really worried because none of the Pokémon wanted the fight to stop. Gary was worried too, he was about to tell Gallade to stop when…

—Greninja, stop! —Ash exclaimed crying.

—Nin-ja? —Greninja turned to Ash with a look of surprise.

—Please, I don't want to hurt you! Stop now! —Ash shouted in tears.

—Nin-ja! —Greninja refused very prideful.

—Greninja! —Ash exclaimed worried.

—Gallade, stop! —Gary exclaimed.

—Lade? —Gallade did the same as Greninja, he also refused to stop.

But it didn't take long, their vital energies ended, they stop attacking at the same time and in consequence their attacks landed directly on each other. Gallade and Greninja were defeated at the same time, it was a dramatic tie.

—Greninja! —Ash exclaimed running to Greninja.

—Gallade! —Gary exclaimed doing the same.

—Nin-ja! —Greninja said smiling.

—You…you are so strong, my friend! —Ash shouted in happy tears, hugging his Pokémon seeing that Greninja was ok—get back to your pokéball.

—Lade! —Gallade said smiling.

—You…you did an awesome job! Now get back—Gary said smiling, hugging and returning his Pokémon to his pokéball.

—Well, it was a tie—Ash said smiling.

—Each one of us still has one Pokémon—Gary commented.

—What? Haven't they learned the lesson? —Bonnie asked irritated.

—Stop fighting! —Serena shouted desperately.

—…let's do it! —Ash exclaimed energetic.

—We're talking about Ash, nothing can take his battle spirit away—Clemont added smiling.

—But this time we're not going to let our Pokémon use their vital energies too much! —Ash exclaimed.

—I totally agree with you. But don't expect this one to be an easy battle. I saved my toughest Pokémon in case something like this happened.

—We keep thinking alike, I also saved my strongest Pokémon for the end—Ash said smiling.

Gary smiled.

—Go, Blastoise!

—I knew it! —Ash exclaimed so happy—just like the old times, go Charizard!

—I also knew that you were saving your Charizard for the end—Gary said smiling.

—…that's not it—Ash said getting a clock out of his pocket and putting it around his wrist.

—A clock? —Gary questioned curious.

—Yes. Professor Sycamore told me to use this if and only the situation was extreme, well this is already extreme! —Ash exclaimed pressing his clock and Charizard started to glow.

Charizard had mega-evolved into Mega Charizard Y! Gary had a very pleased smile on his face.

—Why is Gary smiling again? He scares me—Serena said worried.

—I believe I know why you're laughing, please tell me it's because that—Ash said overjoyed.

—Of course! —Gary said pressing the green gem on his necklace and Blastoise started to glow.

Blastoise had mega-evolved into Mega Blastoise!

—Mega Blastoise versus Mega Charizard Y—Ash said with the hugest smile he had ever had.

—Let the real battle begin, now! —Gary shouted overexcited.

—Oh, yeah! —Ash exclaimed turning his red cap back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The Refugees**

—Wow! It's been like ages since you don't wear your hat that way—Gary said surprised.

—Yes, it's been years since I didn't have such an amazing, electrifying and unbelievable epic battle—Ash said full of energy.

—I like seeing you like this—Gary commented.

—Huh? —Ash asked blushed.

—You know, so determined, it's kinda sexy—Gary blinked.

—…thanks—Ash said really blushed—I…I also like you like this—he added.

—Are they flirting or something? —Jessie asked laughing.

—That explains the kiss—James argued.

—Osh! Start the battle, now! —Serena shouted jealously.

—Don't you dare to tell me what to do! —Gary exclaimed electrifying the cage again.

—Serena! —Clemont exclaimed mad.

—What? —she asked irritated.

—But yeah, let's begin our final battle. Mega Blastoise, use Hydro Pump! —Gary shouted.

—Mega Charizard, use Fly to avoid the water!

—Keep using those cannons and shoot water towards Charizard!

Mega Charizard kept flying around the place while Mega Blastoise kept shooting water from his cannons.

—I believed Blastoise really didn't use his cannons when releasing water—Clemont commented.

—Yeah, Blastoise doesn't usually shoot water from his cannons, neither does Mega Blastoise but I taught him to—Gary commented smiling.

—Oh! I see—Ash said surprised.

—Mega Blastoise, use Rock Tomb against Mega Charizard!

—Oh no! —Serena exclaimed scared.

—Stop playing around! —Lysandre exclaimed angrily entering the place before Mega Blastoise could attack.

—Oh! C'mon, let me have my fun—Gary insisted.

—We don't have time for games, executive Oak.

—Executive? —Ash exclaimed surprised.

Lysandre used a control which made Charizard and Blastoise return to their original forms.

—What? How did you do that?

Lysandre didn't answer and released a cage that locked Charizard.

—Hey! Charizard, come back! —Ash exclaimed using his pokéball but it didn't work.

—It's useless, pokéballs don't work with those cages—Lysandre said.

—We should get one of those when capturing Pikachu—James said surprised.

—Hey! —Bonnie exclaimed angry.

—Just kidding! —James added nervous.

Lysandre pressed another button in his remote control that made a claw appear from the ground which took Ash.

—Let's go—Lysandre said walking out.

—Hey! Gary! Get me out of here! We have a pending battle! You coward!—Ash exclaimed angry after being thrown by the claw to the cage where his friends and Team Rocket were.

Gary didn't say anything, he took Blastoise back to its pokéball and he left the place behind Lysandre.

—Gary! Get back! —Ash shouted crying.

The doors closed darkening the room.

—Don't cry, Ash—Serena comforted him.

Ash stood up and put his hands around the bars of the cage.

—Gary! —he shouted in tears.

Then he sat and covered his face with his hands to keep crying.

—I couldn't get you all out of here—Ash said with a weak crying voice.

—You tried your best to save us—Clemont said optimistic.

—I still don't understand. He…Gary…why did he do this? —Ash asked bemused and emotionally affected.

No one knew what to answer to Ash to make him feel better.

—Maybe that guy... —Serena said even though she was convinced that Gary was mean by himself.

—That guy, do you know who he is? —Clemont asked to Team Rocket.

—He's Lysandre, he's the leader of Team Flare—Meowth informed.

—Team Flare. What does Team Flare want to do with Xerneas and Yvetal? —Clem questioned confused.

—Their goal is to create a "beautiful and better" world while making money, eliminating everyone who does not follow their standards—Jessie said.

—Maybe by using Xerneas and Yvetal's powers…—James added.

—That's just a cover—Meowth argued.

—A cover? —Ash asked curious lifting his face full of tears.

—Yes, they use that "goal" to avoid people knowing their real purpose.

—And that purpose is? —Ash questioned.

—Easy. They want to create perfect Human and Pokémon breeds—Meowth said giving everyone chills.

—What? —Bonnie asked shocked.

—By using the three legendary Pokémon they could easily make massive human and Pokémon race elimination.

—That sounds really grisly! —Serena asked frightened.

—Three legendary Pokémon? —Clemont asked confused.

—Yeah, there's another one they haven't captured yet, its Zygarde: the mediator of life and death—Meowth clarified.

—They have already eradicated the whole population of Lumiose and Dendemille town—James commented.

—What?! —Clemont shouted in despair.

—Mom and dad? —Bonnie asked crying.

—That's unfortunately true—Ash said still crying.

—We were in Dendemille town, there were no people around, just like if the Earth had eaten them—James said.

—The same happened in Lumiose City—Jessie added crestfallen.

—No! Mother! Father! —Clemont shouted yielding despair.

—What about Vaniville town? —Serena questioned scared, worried about her mother.

—We don't know about other cities or towns but we do know that the ground is dividing into two creating a big hole. It's possible that entire cities will fall down that hole.

—Wait, you said you didn't see anyone around Dendemille and Lumiose. Where are the people then? —Clemont asked frightened.

—We don't know. Maybe they disappeared just like things disappeared when hit by Yvetal's dark spheres—Meowth supposed.

By hearing this, Ash remembered how Pikachu had disappeared and his crying intensified.

—Why? Why do they want to eradicate humans and Pokémon? —Bonnie asked confused.

—As we said, they want to create perfect breeds; Team Flare believes only its members deserve the privilege of being part of the new race, so as their Pokémon.

—We told Ash we wanted to be members of Team Flare—James said.

—But we didn't accept at the very end because we found out that they do genetic experiments with their people and their Pokémon! —Jessie exclaimed aghast.

—Oh my God! —Serena shouted in fear.

—What are they going to do with us? —Bonnie asked uneasy, hugging her brother and started to cry.

—…I don't know…I don't know—Meowth answered preoccupied.

* * *

The night passed by so slowly for all of them prisoners, they all ended up sleeping. The next day came with a shocking surprise. Bonnie was the first one to wake up. As she stood up she saw the place totally destroyed, some parts of the walls weren't there so she could see the outside: the sky was greener than ever, she could see the Earth totally divided in two. Some parts of the roof weren't there either, something must have had crashed against the fortress or something; the cage was destroyed by one side so it was their opportunity to get out; the worst part: she saw dozens of Team Flare Grunts and Pokémon lying on the floor.

—Guys! Wake up! Wake up! —she shouted in fear.

—What? —Ash questioned rubbing his eyes.

—What's going on, sister?

—Oh my God! —Ash exclaimed shocked.

—What the hell happened here? —Jessie asked astonished.

—It looks like a slaughter—Serena said covering her eyes in fear.

—We have to get out of here now! —Clemont shouted jumping off the cage.

Everyone got out the cage.

—Charizard! Go back! —Ash exclaimed finally getting his Charizard back to his pokéball.

—Let's go! —Clemont shouted taking the lead of the group.

—What about these people? —Serena asked worried.

Clemont started to check the grunts and Pokémon vital signs.

—…it's useless—Clemont said crestfallen.

—What? Are…are…are they all dead? —Bonnie asked frightened.

—No! Gary! —Ash shouted weeping with his heart on his hand, and then he started to run in search of his lover.

—Ash! —Serena shouted and everyone started following the Pallet Town's best trainer.

Ash they were running in the halls they found more people and more Pokémon…dead.

—This is a nightmare! —Serena shouted in terror.

—Meowth, do you know what's happening? —James asked to Meowth while they were running behind Ash.

—They are starting the massive elimination—Meowth supposed.

—But why are we still alive? —Jessie questioned.

—We're lucky, Jessie, we're pretty damn lucky—Meowth said.

—Gary! Where the hell are you?! —Ash shouted desperate to find Gary.

—Ash! We have to get out of here! —Serena insisted after finding the stairs down.

—No! Never! I'm not leaving without him!

—He could be everywhere in this tower—Clem commented discouraged.

—Well I'm going to look him up in the entire building!

—This guy is really stubborn—Jessie added with a low voice.

—It's love Jessie, it is love—Meowth said.

They finally arrived to the central laboratories, tons of scientists were fallen down, and none of them seemed to be alive either.

—Gary! Gary! —Ash shouted crying running through the labs.

They finally arrived to the heart of the laboratories, what they seemed to be two big capsules of glass where they were keeping Xerneas and Yvetal were totally broken, there was glass covering the entire room…and there was Gary lying on the floor with blood coming out from his head.

—Gary! —Ash shouted running to his lover in total desperation, he hugged him—you can't… no! Please no! You can't die, not now! Wake up! Gary! —he insisted shouting as his tears fell down to Gary's face.

—I can't see this—Jessie said covering her face.

—Gary? Hey! Gary! —Ash cries intensified even more.

Bonnie started to feel Ash's feelings and she started to cry too. The same happened with Team Rocket and Clemont.

—Gary! Hey! —Ash kept insisting his lover to wake up—wake up! Wake up! We have to go! Please! Don't leave me alone! Please don't! —Ash kept embracing Gary as he started to cry his heart out.

Clemont, who was very touched by this situation, walked to Ash and he put his hand on Gary's chest.

—…he's alive—Clemont said relieved.

—Really? Thank you God! —Ash exclaimed in happy tears hugging Gary stronger.

—…anyway he's really injured; I'm worried about his head.

—Let's get out of here and find a hospital for him! —Ash exclaimed hurried.

—I don't want to get you down again but… have you seen the outside? —Bonnie asked worried.

—I don't care; I'll find someone to help us!

—C'mon Ash! If we take him, he's going to be just a load plus he's alive, just leave him here! —Serena shouted really mad.

—What? —Ash asked shocked to hear Serena saying such a thing.

—He betrayed you! He betrayed us! He used all of us for his evil plans of capturing Xerneas and Yvetal. Are you blind?

—He didn't betray me! I'm sure they had control over him or they forced him to do it—Ash shouted in tears.

—Even though had he been forced to do that he wouldn't have pushed you into this!

—Shut up! I'm going to take him with me—Ash said standing up and grabbing Gary in his arms—and if you all say I'm crazy, I'll go alone with him to find someone who helps us—he added determined.

—You're just cheating on yourself! Since we ran into him that day I had a bad vibe coming from him, I knew it was a bad idea to let him travel with us.

—Shut up! Why do you hate him so much?! —Ash shouted confused and angry.

—Why do you care about him so much?! —Serena shouted in rage.

—Because I'm in love with him! —Ash yelled his voice out.

Serena didn't say a thing; her eyes became blank at the instant. Her body stopped moving, her heart got shattered. Everyone else felt uncomfortable for the previous argument between Ash and Serena.

—…let's go—Ash added waking out of the room with Gary on his arms.

—Serena? Are you ok? —Clemont asked worried about her.

—…—Serena didn't say anything and she just walked behind Ash, crestfallen.

Everyone followed Ash to the stairs and they got out of Team Flare's secret and now destroyed base.

The moment they got out, the moment they saw something unbelievable: a fight between the three legendary Pokémon Xerneas, Yvetal and Zygarde was taking place over the green sky. The ground was totally smashed, divided, the entire Lumiose City was collapsed, buildings on the ground, fires everywhere even the Prism Tower had fallen down to the ground; it was not safe to walk anywhere. They were stuck in the destroyed base.

—How are we getting out of this apocalyptical place? —James asked scared.

—If we escape so, what is it going to be of us? —Serena asked negatively.

—What? —Clemont asked surprised.

—The world is collapsing, everyone is dying, we just saw hundreds of people and Pokémon dead inside of the base, now look around, the entire city is ruined…

—Don't be so negative! We're going to find a way to solve this problem! —Clemont shouted to the girl.

—What if we don't?

Ash took a long breath, looking at the sky, the fight among the Pokémon seemed endlessly and his hopes to save the day were in rock bottom since he had lost Pikachu and now Gary was really injured.

—Ash? What are we going to do now? —Bonnie asked crying.

Ash started to cry again because he had no idea of what to do, Gary was pretty injured on his arms, they couldn't get out of there and they were seeing the world collapse in front of them.

—Hey! Look! —a female known voice shouted away.

—What? Did you hear that? —Jessie asked surprised.

—I did! —Bonnie asked hopeful that someone was going to save them.

—Oh my God! It's Diantha! —Clemont shouted excited.

—What?! Hey! And Cynthia is with her! —Ash shouted with light on his eyes.

Yes, Sinnoh's League Champion Cynthia and Kalos's League Champion Diantha were flying over Cynthia's Garchomp.

—We're glad you're all alive—Cynthia said happily—now, hop on my Garchomp, the ones who can—she added and Clemont, Bonnie and Serena hopped on Garchomp with Diantha and Cynthia.

—Didn't you have a Charizard, Ash? —Diantha asked smiling.

—Right! Charizard, go! —Ash exclaimed releasing his Charizard—c'mon, hop on! —Ash exclaimed and Team Rocket hopped on Charzard with Ash and Gary.

—Let's get the hell outta here—Cynthia said and Garchomp started to fly.

—Follow Garchomp, Charizard.

They all were flying but where were they headed to?

—Where are we going, Cynthia? —Ash asked curious.

—We have a refuge in the southern part of the city.

—How many people are there? —Serena asked hopeful to hear a good number of survivors.

—Just Professor Sycamore, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and us—Cynthia said crestfallen.

—What are we going to do to stop this apocalypse? —Clemont asked worried.

—We have no idea; the important thing now is to survive, no matter what.

—Thank you, for saving my life—Diantha said smiling to Ash.

—Oh! You're welcome—Ash said smiling.

—He's Gary, right?

—How do you know that? And how did you know I had a Charizard? —Ash asked surprised.

—My Gardevoir told me everything, she told me that a guy with a red hat and a guy with spiky brown hair and beautiful green eyes took me on a Charizard to the hospital, and saved my life—Diantha said happy.

—Oh…I see—Ash said smiling, he kept looking at Gary's face and his heart kept breaking into smaller pieces.

—He's going to get better just as I did—Diantha said optimistically.

—…yes, I'm glad that Nurse Joy is there, she can cure Gary—Ash said feeling better.

—I'm sure she will, I have to see those beautiful green eyes my Gardevoir told me about—Diantha said smiling.

—…the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen—Ash said caressing Gary's hair. Diantha smiled again after seeing the boy do such a cute thing.

They arrived to a small house at the end of the city.

—Thank you Garchomp, please stay here to protect us—Cynthia said caressing her Garchomp.

—Is everything fine, Gardevoir? —Diantha asked caressing her Pokémon.

—_Everything is alright, Diantha_—Gardevoir told Diantha telepathically. Only Diantha could communicate with Gardevoir this way.

—Good girl, I know you and Garchomp can protect us—Diantha added smiling.

—You can communicate with your Gardevoir? —Bonnie asked surprised.

—Yeah, she speaks to me telepathically.

—I have the feeling that we all can speak with our Pokémon; we can understand them as they can understand us—Ash said caressing his Charizard.

—Yeah, that's what I feel about me and my Garchomp—Cynthia added smiling.

—That's deep—Clemont said about Diantha, Ash and Cynthia's comments.

—I like the way you think, Ash, just like a Pokémon League Champion—Diantha said smiling.

—Thank you! —Ash said blushed.

—Well, let's go inside and ask Nurse Joy to heal Gary—Diantha rushed into the house.

—Stay here, Charizard and help Garchomp and Gardevoir protect us—Ash said following Diantha with Gary on his arms.

* * *

—Thank God you're back! And with people! —Jenny exclaimed relieved.

—Oh God! What happened to this boy? —Joy asked worried after seeing Gary.

—Can you help him? —Ash asked sad.

—Of course! Come with me to the kitchen—Joy said walking to the kitchen and Ash followed her.

—How long have you been here? —Clemont asked sitting on the couch.

—We've been here since yesterday—Sycamore said.

—What happened yesterday?—Jessie asked curious.

—Yeah, we just woke up today and the city was destroyed, what happened? —James asked.

—Zygarde arrived, it destroyed everything searching for Xerneas and Yvetal—Jenny answered crestfallen.

—That's why Team Flare's fortress was destroyed, because Zygarde destroyed it to set Xerneas and Yvetal free! —Clemont inferred.

—Do you have any news from the other towns? —Serena asked worried.

—…—Cynthia took a long breath—they were all destroyed by the dark void.

—The dark void? —Meowth asked surprised.

—After Zygarde set Xerneas and Yvetal free, Yvetal released a huge amount of energy: a dark void, which expanded throughout the whole region and absorbed everything: buildings, Pokémon, people, nature, life.

—No! That can't be! —Serena exclaimed crying thinking about her mother.

—But why is Lumiose City still here? —Clemont asked confused.

—Xerneas used its aura to protect this city—Diantha commented.

—And why is Zygarde here? What does it want?

—Zygarde wants a balance—Sycamore clarified.

—A balance? —Jessie asked.

—Xerneas and Yvetal are still fighting for life and death, Zygarde wants them to stop, however Zygarde is not on one side, Zygarde wants both of them to stop but Xerneas and Yvetal don't listen to Zygarde—Sycamore added.

—This is all so confusing—Bonnie said lying on the couch with her brother.

—So they will keep on fighting endlessly? —Serena asked worried, sitting on one chair.

—I hope not, for our safe, I hope not—Cynthia said.

—Zygarde is doing its best, it's the mediator between life and death and the fact that Yvetal and Xerneas do not listen to Zygarde…—Diantha said thoughtful.

—It means that Xerneas and Yvetal are not on their senses—Meowth inferred.

—That's right…so we need to find out what is what keeps them away from their senses—Cynthia added.

—Xerneas and Yvetal were in Team Flare's laboratories, it's possible that Team Flare made something to them—Clemont said.

—And Gary was in charge of that—Bonnie said.

—So we have to wait until Gary is recovered so he can tell us what they did to both Pokémon—Clemont added.

—I'm afraid so—Diantha said.


End file.
